Repetition
by TAYLORandTOBYfreak88
Summary: Lyn and the Cullens are back! New happenings eight months later begin a sort of deja vu for Lyn. What will happen now? Sequel to 'Meetings'
1. Prologue

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Hey everyone! I know it's been a couple of weeks since 'Meetings' officially ended. But here it is; the sequel! Hope you enjoy!! ~TAYLORandTOBYfreak88~

Prologue

I walked into my dorm room at Port Angeles College. I'd been attending classes for eight months and enjoying college life. Thanks to the full scholarship, I was getting the higher education I needed. My roommate would be in classes until six-thirty, so I was on my own. As I walked by my desk I grabbed my cell phone and saw that I had multiple text messages. I laughed as I read the first one: _Hope you had sweet dreams of me._ Riley was still the same; he could bring a smile to my face even if I wasn't happy.

I skimmed through the rest of my texts; Riley, Bella, Rose, Bella, Emmett, Alice, and yet again Bella. Since my own almost near death experience with a mysterious nomad, Bella and I were closer than we had been. Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV right as the news came on. I was standing in the closet grabbing a silk Versace halter top from a hanger when I caught what the newsperson was speaking about. Walking out of the closet and shutting the door with my foot, I kept my eyes focused on the TV.

"_Almost eight months ago and unexpecting crime spree began. And then just as quickly as it began, it was over. Police have not seen any violence or killings like those of previous months… until recently._" My breathing came out in gasps as I continued to watch and listen. "_The body of nineteen year old Lindsay Tomley was found at one-forty this afternoon._" My heart skipped a beat as the newsperson said my roommate's name. "_The autopsy of Ms. Tomley will be performed tomorrow morning with the funeral following two days later. This is Andrew Mattheson, CNN News._" I grabbed my cell phone from where I'd thrown it on my bed, hitting Carlisle's speed dial number.

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen._" came his voice.

At that moment I was ecstatic to hear his voice; my "adopted" father. "Carlisle!" I sobbed. "It's happening again…"

I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Lyn? Is that you?" I heard a bunch of people near the phone now.

"Classes are over for a while. I'm coming home!" I sobbed, hanging up. Going back to the closet, I opened it and grabbed my suitcases; grabbing clothes off of hangers and stuffing them inside. Once I was finished packing I grabbed my keys from the stand I'd dropped them on and walked out, locking the door behind me.

I walked out of the dorms and into the parking lot. I walked over to the Volvo that Edward had entrusted to me. I unlocked the doors and put my stuff in the backseat. I shut the door and got into the driver's seat, sticking the key in the ignition. The car started and I backed out of my parking spot, exiting the lot.

As I drove, I grabbed a CD from the case above my head on the sun visor and stuck it in the CD player. Linkin Park blasted from the speakers as I drove on the freeway. _Someone else is dead because of me! _ After half an hour I got off the freeway and drove toward home.

As I pulled up to the house I saw my sister and the others standing on the porch, except for Carlisle and Esme. "Mom" and "Dad" were standing on the lawn. I stopped, put the car in park, shut the car off and unbuckled, getting out. Going to them, they hugged me. They looked at me as my eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "It's happening again!"

Esme led me into the house and into the living room. "What's happening again?" Rose asked me. Everyone took their seats around the room while Carlisle and Esme sat next to me. I saw Emmett with the TV remote in his hands and leaned forward. Snatching the remote from him I turned on the flatscreen. "Hey! What's your deal?" Emmett asked. I ignored him as I put the channel on CNN. The left part of the screen was filled with Lindsay's picture; they were updating with any new information.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself together. "That is my deal. And what's happening again." When I saw their confusion-filled expressions, I elaborated for them. "Lindsay was my roommate at school. Her classes were the opposite of mine; she took evening classes."

"So?" Bella probed. "When I left the room this morning she was there. When I called the dorm to wake her up, she didn't answer. I thought maybe she'd gone to class already." I explained.

Alice looked at me intently. "So you didn't know she had gone to Seattle?" I shook my head. "You said you called her?" she asked. I nodded my head, pushing a strand of my auburn hair behind my ear. "What time did you call her?" pulling out my cell phone, I looked at my dialed calls.

"My first class was at eight. I called her after my third hour… so my phone says twelve fifteen." I looked at the TV and at Lindsay's picture. "I wish she would have told me… I would have told her to put it off until this weekend."

Jasper looked at me closely and I could see the disapproval in his eyes. "Lyn, this is not your fault. This was an accident." However, I could not believe him. Lindsay had been my roomie and best friend; why couldn't I have been able to put two and two together? My phone, having been forgotten in my hand, began playing The Veronicas "Untouched". I looked at the screen and saw 'Linds' flashing with her picture.

As I went to answer it, Alice grabbed my wrist, making everyone look to us. "Don't answer it." She told me. _She must have seen something_. I looked over at my sister and saw her uneasy look. After a couple of minutes the music stopped and the phone alerted me of a missed call.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella questioned. Alice turned to look at the others.

"Lyn was right. Her friend was killed by the nomad." Alice spoke. "I think he's back to get Lyn." I heard my sister's low hiss, and Edward put his arm around her. Riley, who was sitting on the other side of Jasper, looked at me with fierce protection.

Carlisle looked from Alice to me. "I think it's best if you move back here, Lyn. He wouldn't try anything if we're around." Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Riley nodded in agreement. As everyone voiced their approval, Riley stared at me. When everyone was finished talking he spoke, "Someone needs t0 watch her. Lyn has a curiosity streak that won't be satisfied unless she finds out what something is."

Edward chuckled, "Another Bella." I put on my best 'you-just-offended-me' face and glared at him. I looked down at my phone when it vibrated and saw I had a voicemail. I looked at Alice and showed her my phone. Her jaw was set firmly as she nodded. "Put it on speakerphone." Esme told me. I hit 'send' and it asked me for my pass code. I put in my pass code and then enabled the speakerphone.

"Hello, little girl." The strange accent greeted. "I hope you enjoyed the fireworks. See you soon." The message ended there and I stared at my phone, horrified.

**So Lyn is back in Forks, and the nomad is making his intentions very clear to them all. Will bringing Lyn home be for better or worse? Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Wills and Cars

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

The nomad is back! Lyn is now worrying about being hunted by him again.

Prologue

A knock sounded from the front door, making me jump a foot into the air. Bella was on the other side of me as Esme went with Carlisle to the front door. I sat, frozen, where I was until Carlisle and Esme returned. Carlisle walked to me and held out a manila envelope. "It's for you." He stated. With shaky hands I carefully opened the package.

When I brought my hand out of the large envelope, a stack of what looked like legal documents were within my fingers. I skimmed through the first page. _Meyers and Thompson? The law firm from back home?_ I went to the next page and was floored by what was on the paper; it was a copy of my stepfather's will. The note, which was attached by post-it note, said that my mother wanted a copy sent to me.

When my stepfather died, his will was nowhere to be found, but when his safety deposit box was checked it had been discovered inside. It took almost six months after his death for it to be read; but since I was at college, I couldn't go back to Louisiana. Reading through the page I got to the part about his belongings.

The house that we owned in Louisiana was in his name, and he left that to my mother and I. All of his belongings inside the house or at the publishing company went to my mother, and he left money to some relatives. My name was at the bottom of the page and carried on over to the third page. I went to the next page and began reading.

'_To my beautiful daughter, Cristalyn Eleyn Swan, I leave all the earnings of my next novel. Furthermore, I bequeath my only personal car to her. I hope that she will use these provisions wisely and for her benefit._'

My eyes teared up again as I saw those words on the paper. He was letting me receive his funds so I could better myself, and he was leaving me his car. I grabbed my phone from my lap and went through my contacts until I got to 'Mom'. I pressed 'send' and listened as a soft classical melody flowed through the speaker.

"_Hello?"_ my mom's soft voice greeted.

I wiped my eyes as I cleared my throat. "Hey, mom…"

"_Lyn, honey?"_ she asked. _"Are you crying? What's wrong? What happened?"_ her speaking got faster as it usually did when she got worried.

Laughing, I answered, "I'm okay. Nothing is wrong and nothing happened. I actually… just got dad's will." It was quiet on the other line for a couple of minutes. "Mom? Are you there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here, sorry. Did you read it?"_ she responded.

"Yeah. He really left me those?" I questioned.

Her laugh filled the speaker. _"Yes, honey, he did. His book he was finishing was released a couple months after the will was read. Let me know what you want to do with the money."_

"How many copies sold?" I wondered out loud. I looked at my family around me; Bella was looking at me curiously.

My mother's answer was startling. _"Almost a million."_ The phone fell from my hand, but Bella caught it. She put it back in my hand as I sat with my jaw wide open. I glanced at Jamie and saw that he was smiling at me and inclined his head to me without the others seeing. _"Lyn, honey? Are you okay over there? You haven't said anything."_

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times before I could manage anything coherent. "Wow…" was all I managed to get out. I heard Emmett snicker and I glared at him, while Rose slapped the back of his head. "Mom… that's a whole shi—" "Cristalyn Eleyn, don't you dare say what I think you're going to say! Language, young lady!" I heard the guys laugh at this; leave it to my mother to be all maternal on me.

"That's a ton of money, mom!" I substituted. I heard her laugh on the other line and then I heard another voice. "Who's that?" I asked.

My mother laughed again and then calmed down. _"My editor. Look, honey, I have to get going. Do you know what you want done with the money?"_

I thought to myself for a moment before I answered. "Actually, can you have the money put into my bank account? What about the car?"

"_The car is on its way. Are the Cullens objective to you having company?"_ I bit my lip and looked over to Carlisle and Esme who shook their heads while smiling.

"No, they said its okay. Whose bringing me my car?" I asked, thinking of my father's basically brand new car being driven and destroyed by some publishing company idiot.

My mother laughed again. _"You remember Keiliani, don't you? Your best friend back home?" _my jaw dropped open just as I saw Riley's jaw do the same.

"Are you crazy!? She's a speed maniac! Are you out of your freakin' mind, mom!?" I began flipping out on her. I saw Bella and the others watching me closely, but I ignored them for the time being; my mother was letting my speed psychotic friend drive my car here to Forks. _That's it! She's officially lost her god-loving mind!_

I heard the fast paced crunching of the gravel of the driveway; Keiliani was here! _Oh, great! This is just what I wanted… not!_ I looked around at my family and then hung my head. "Look, mom, I gotta go. Keiliani is here with the car. Where am I gonna drop the bum off at?"

"Cristalyn Eleyn! Do not call your best friend a bum! She's got a bus ticket to come home, just take her to the bus station." I mumbled a soft 'okay' and ended the call. I raised my head and looked at my boyfriend who was just looking at me with amusement written on his face.

I glared at him and turned to my sister. "Can I run out the back door?" I asked her. Bella, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all shook their heads at me. I turned to look at the rest of my family who shook their heads as well. "Party poopers…" I mumbled, walking toward the front door. I grabbed the handle to the door, but Riley's hand clamped down on mine. "What's wrong?"

"Keiliani…" was his answer.

I thought for a moment before speaking. "We can just say that you came back, Riley. She doesn't know the truth about what happened over there." He looked at me uneasily, but the look disappeared a moment later and he smiled charmingly at me. I opened the door and saw my best friend getting out of the car.

Seeing my best friend after a couple of years, I got excited and started bouncing. Alice and the others came out of the house behind us and stood with us. Keiliani turned her purple-ish colored eyes to me.

"Cris!" she cried, running toward me on the porch. I ran off the porch towards her with my arms outstretched, "Keili!" We grabbed each other up into a hug.

After we were done with getting re-acquainted, I held my right hand out. "Give me my keys!" she reached into her pocket and then started patting down her pants pocket. "Keili, where are my keys?" she began walking toward the car and I followed her. She was looking inside the window, so I followed her line of sight; there the keys were, sitting inside the ignition.

I turned to look at Keiliani, who was looking at me, with an angry look on my face. "You locked the keys in the car!? Keili!" she just looked at me, with a sheepish smile on her face.

**So things took a relaxing detour. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Keiliani

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

The nomad is back! Lyn is now worrying about being hunted by him again.

Chapter 2

Keili backed away from me slowly with her hands in the air. "I swear, Cris! I thought I took them out and put them in my pocket!" every step she took backwards, I took forward. "Cris…" she said, trying to calm me down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Riley besides me; he shook his head at me, and I took a deep breath. Bella and the others were behind Riley, and Keili stood where she was, looking nervous.

I laughed at seeing my friend's expression. "Keili… this is my family. Well, most of it, anyway…" I laughed. I turned so I was standing off to the side and able to look at them and her. "See… my dad isn't here 'cause he's off on his way too long honeymoon, so I'm staying with my sister and extended family." Keili nodded her head. I pointed at each of them and introduced them to her. "Keili, this is my sister, Bella, her husband Edward, brother-in-laws Emmett and Jasper, sister-in laws Rosalie and Alice, father-in-law Carlisle, and mother-in-law Esme."

"Hi. I'm Keiliani. And obviously, I'm Cris' best friend ever!" I laughed at her, while she shook hands with everyone. I was looking at the edge of the surrounding forest when I heard her breath out, "Oh my god…" I turned to see her looking at Riley. He looked at me with a stern and nervous expression on her face. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed; all I saw next was a flash of her dark hair and Riley's blonde hair.

"I can't believe you're here! Did you run away from home?" I laughed as I saw his facial expression; he was looking at her as if she were a lunatic! I went to stand beside my sister and Edward. "Riley? You didn't run away from home, did you?" she asked.

He turned to look at me with a solemn expression on his face, so I began thinking of excuses to get her quiet. "Um… actually, he didn't!" Keili and Riley turned to face me. "What happened was… his parents were in an accident…" I thought up at the spur of the moment.

Keili looked at me skeptically and then turned to Riley who just blindly nodded his head. Bella and the others looked at me and the only thing I could think of was to shrug at the moment. Keili turned to face me again, clearly wanting me to continue with my fake explanation.

"His parents were in an accident, and Riley ended up being put into our care temporarily. But when mom started her book tour and stuff… everything kinda got out of hand; 'cause I was gonna be staying with my dad and everything. So he came here with me and a couple months while we were staying here, the temporary custody thing wore off and we had to go back home to get everything settled." She nodded her and I kept spilling a made up tale. "But see, my dad was getting ready to have his wedding, so he couldn't bring me home. So my sister offered to bring us, and we got back to Louisiana in time for the hearing. They were gonna place Riley into a foster home since he wasn't eighteen yet."

Keili's jaw dropped at that part and she looked at him again. He nodded his head at her, while her jaw was still agape. "Really? They were put you in foster care?" she asked. He nodded his head and she continued to question him. I turned to look at my sister.

"What's wrong, Lyn?" Alice asked.

I looked at each of them. "I don't know what else to tell her! I'm running out of creative ideas!" I whispered.

"Just say that Carlisle adopted him." Edward suggested. I thought about that for a moment. "I mean, you said that we accompanied you down there. So it's only natural that someone would speak up on his behalf." I thought about that more, and then nodded my head.

I turned to face Keili and Riley right as Keili looked back at me. "Continue." She told me; I nodded my head at my best friend.

"Okay. So they were gonna put him into foster care. But Carlisle asked what had to be done in order to adopt him. The man told him the requirements and all that jazz, and two days later… Riley became an official member of the Cullen family!" I finished, a little bit winded.

Keili looked at Riley, with a tint of sadness in her eyes. "Oh, Riley… I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"No big deal. I mean, I miss them and everything. But the past is the past… the only thing that matters now is the future." He spoke, and I knew he meant it.

Keili softly punched him on the arm and I laughed. "Can I see the certificate?" she asked. My jaw dropped and I knew that she wasn't kidding. Leave it to Keili to be more scientific than anything and want the proof.

"Of course. Here it is." Alice's soft voice spoke. Keili, Riley, and I turned to face the rest of the family. Alice held a certificate in her hand and Keili walked over, taking it to inspect.

Her eyes scanned over the certificate and she felt near the bottom of it; probably for the official seal. A couple moments later she handed it back to Alice. "Wow… you're no longer Riley Calveson…" she cut off.

I looked to my sister and the rest of the family. "He's officially Riley Cullen…" I spoke it as more of a statement, not wanting Keili to catch on to my surprise. Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads and I looked back at my boyfriend. _Why did he keep this from me!? He's gonna be in major trouble later! Preferably when supervision and my guest aren't around! _I saw Edward shaking slightly with silent laughter as Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Bella all looked at him like he was losing it.

"Why don't we all go inside? I'm sure you're tired from your car ride." Esme spoke politely. Keili nodded her head and took a step forward, but I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped forward, too.

I glared at my best friend, making her retreat a step and making Riley groan. "You're not going anywhere until you get my keys out of the ignition!" I told her. She groaned and looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Come on, Cris! I told you it was an accident! It really was!" she complained. I stood where I was, not moving an inch. "I've been driving your car for, like, four and a half days! Can't a girl get a reprieve!" I still stood my ground and refused to budge until I felt myself being lifted up.

"Come on, dear. Let's get you a warm cup of tea." Esme spoke, holding out her arm. I watched Keili nod her head and go into the house with Esme and Carlisle.

I looked at Emmett's back, knowing it was he was holding me hostage. "Emmett Cullen, you put me down right this instant!" I wailed, hitting his back with my fists. His laughter filled my ears and I pounded harder. "Carlisle and Esme will have one less child to deal with if you don't put me down!"

I felt myself bouncing up and down as he began walking. A moment later I saw the front door close behind us. "Put me down right now, Emmett!" I squealed. He laughed again and I saw the couch now behind us. Unceremoniously, Emmett dropped me onto the couch and began walking away. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap in an armchair. Riley was sitting on the floor near the TV. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the other couch, while Riley was sitting in the second abandoned armchair.

I saw Emmett retreating from the room, and I growled under my breath. Bella shot me a worried look and I stood up on the couch. "Lyn!" I heard Bella cry. I launched myself off the back of the couch and at Emmett. My arms wrapped around his neck as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Whoa!" Emmett cried, actually stumbling forward. He grabbed at my hands, as the rest of the family was jumping up from their spots and Rose was entering the room. "Rose! Get the monkey off me!" he cried. Rose actually smiled and let out a short laugh. I slapped him upside the head and growled again.

I felt a ton of hands, trying to help by prying me off of him, but I wouldn't let them. A hand touched my leg and I let it shoot out, kicking whoever it was. "She's better than a newborn…" someone murmured; probably Jasper.

"OW!" Emmett cried as I sunk my teeth into his tough skin. "That actually hurt, you brat!" I increased the pressure and he cried out again.

I heard the approaching footsteps, but didn't stop. "What's going on here!" a stern feminine voice spoke. We continued our tussle until the voice called out, "Enough!" we all stopped, looking to see Carlisle, Esme, and Keili in the doorway.

Esme was glaring at the whole lot of us, while Carlisle was stuck between amusement, shock, and like his wife, angry. "Everyone take a seat." He spoke calmly. The others did as they were told, while I was still clutched onto Emmett with my teeth on the back of his neck. "Lyn, stop biting Emmett."

I detached my mouth from the back of his neck and looked at Carlisle. He walked over and I felt his arms under my arms. "Let go of him, Lyn. Drop down to me." Emmett was watching me from the corner of his eye and I growled threateningly at him, while I did was Carlisle asked me to.

Carlisle caught me and set me on my feet. "What happened?" he asked me.

"I told him to put me down and he just dumped me on the couch! So I got payback!" I stated, crossing my arms. I heard laughing from the others, and Esme glared again.

Carlisle looked at Emmett, "No more rough housing, son." He turned to look at me, "No more payback, young lady." Esme walked into the room and sat down with Keili on the couch. Emmett walked over to Rose and gathered her into his arms. I sat between Riley's legs on the floor as Carlisle took a seat next to his wife.

**Things got kind of heated! Will Lyn ever get the keys from her car? Can her and Emmett actually come to an accord? Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	4. A Visit From Beyond

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

So things got heated between Lyn and Emmett; can they come to an accord?

Chapter 3

Carlisle took a seat on the other side of Esme and looked around the room; I bet he was waiting for another fight to break out. "When you are supposed to be at the bus station?" I heard Esme ask. I didn't turn to look since I was still angry at Emmett.

"Um, tomorrow afternoon." Keili answered unsurely. "But since I locked Cris's keys in her car…" her voice trailed off and I felt something fall into my lap. Looking down I found a set of keys. I looked up and over at Rose; she nodded her head at me and then looked over at my friend.

I began to get out of my mood and held onto the keys tightly. "Actually, as much as I would love to torture you by making you break your way into my car… it seems like that action is null in void." I spoke as I held up the keys. Keili's eyes were wide as I continued. "Seems like my sister-in-law did that for you." She nodded her head and then took a sip out of the coffee cup she was holding.

I got to my feet and dusted my pants off. "Come on. Let's get your bags out of the car and I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight." She absent-mindedly nodded her head and got to her feet, setting her cup down on the coffee table and excusing herself. We both walked outside and to the car. I hit the button on the keychain that had a picture of an open trunk on it and the trunk popped open.

Keili grabbed one bag as I grabbed the other. "I'm sorry about your stepdad, Cris." I looked at my best friend and saw the sad smile she was giving me. I shook my head and told her to forget about it, that it was in the past. _Which is ironic because part of the past is coming back to bite you on the ass; literally._ I shook my head, dismissing those thoughts, as we made our way back inside.

Hushed voices from the living room told me that they were all talking about something quite important. "This way." I said, showing her to the staircase. She followed me and we went upstairs and entered my bedroom. She gasped at all of the open space of the room.

"This room is huge, Cris!" she spoke, walking to the bed and dropping the bag she was carrying.

I laughed at her expression, "Yeah. It's pretty huge. But this is nothing compared to the closet." She looked at me disbelievingly. I dropped the bag that I was carrying and went over to the closet door, opening it. I flicked the light on inside the spacious closet and motioned for her to follow. She entered the closet and I shut the door behind her.

"Oh… my… god!" she gasped out, looking around at all the clothes. She spun around, looking at everything and taking it all in. "This is your closet?" she asked; I nodded my head and she spun around again.

I walked by the green Chanel dress that I'd only worn once and smiled; the first day that I'd stayed here was the first and only time that I'd worn it. After me and dad had argued, I hadn't worn the dress ever again. I knew that Alice wanted me to continue to explore the wonders of this room, but I'd never done so. With all the hassle of trying to keep myself alive and college, I hadn't gone through the closet. Against my liking, a picture of the mysterious nomad's face flashed through my mind; his glowing red eyes and the way his face turned into a creepy smile—

"Cris!" Keili's frantic voice broke me out of my reverie. I turned my head to the right and found her looking at me. The door to the closet opened and Bella and Edward came inside. "Are you okay!?"

Bella came over to my side and looked at me. It was now that I realized I was lying across the floor of the closet. Edward looked at me and then at Keili, "What happened?"

My best friend sat to the other side of me, her face wore an expression of worry and concern. "I don't know." She said looking to him. "I turned to ask her a question and she had this far off look on her face. Then a minute later… bam! She was out cold on the floor." I brought a hand to my head and it throbbed, making me wince. It was like Keili was reading my mind or something, "It's like she wasn't even in her body! I thought she'd at least say 'ow' when she smacked her head against this stand."

Bella helped me to my feet and I stumbled forward. Edward outstretched his arm and caught me before I could fall down. I saw Keili look at Bella worriedly, and I heard my sister reassuring her that everything would be okay. A couple minutes later all I saw was the back of my eyelids.

_'Cristalyn…'_

_I squinted my eye_s, _looking around. The room was filled with such a bright light I could barely make anything. A couple minutes later the light faded and the room became dimmer. I looked around the room; it looked like the first house we'd ever lived while mom and dad were still married._

_'Cristalyn…' I turned my head, looking for the person calling my name. When I turned my head I found nothing there. The hair on the back of my neck began to stand up and I turned around quickly. There standing in front of me was Lindsay, along with my grandfather on my mother's side!_

_I let out a squeak of surprise and I heard my grandfather chuckle and Lindsay let out one of her harmonious laughs. "Grandpa? Linds?" they both smiled at me. "What… what are you two doing in my dreams?"_

_The smile disappeared off of both their faces. "Cristalyn, this is no dream." My grandfather spoke. I looked to my friend and she shook her head sadly. "There is someone out to get you. Someone who brings death with them." He explained._

_"The… man who came after me last year?" I asked, letting out a shaky breath. Even though she was dead, for some odd reason I didn't want Lindsay to know what kind of creatures existed in our world._

_Lindsay looked at me as if she understood. "Lyn, that nomad… he's after much more than your life." My mouth dropped open; she knew!? "Of course I know about the vampires and shape-shifters. I was part Indian myself, just not from around here. My people have their own stories, but everything about the Cold Ones are the same. Well, with a couple differences."_

_"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked, looking from her to my grandfather. "What makes me so special? Why does this nomad want me so bad!?" tears began to run down my cheeks._

_My grandfather and Lindsay moved to stand in front of me. "You've come across vampires with special gifts… have you not, dear?" I looked up at him and thought of Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesemee; I nodded my head. "There are a group of vampires who like to collect people with special gifts; even if they're not vampires."_

_I was beginning to grow angry with their cryptic messages. "So what? What does that have to do with me!?" I cried. A mirror that was hanging on one of the walls shattered into a million tiny pieces and I looked at them. My eyes grew wide and I felt afraid; I was afraid of myself and what would happen if I was around others._

_"You see now, Cristalyn?" my grandfather questioned, pulling me out of my internal war. He touched a hand to my cheek. "You harbor a gift that is dangerous." His body began to fade into an outline._

_I shot my hand up to my cheek, silently begging him to stay. "Don't go!"_

_"Don't worry, Lyn. We're all here for you." Lindsay spoke, drawing my attention. "Learn to control your emotions and you'll be fine."_

_I looked at her. "But what if I can't?" I asked in honesty. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into her blue eyes._

_"I have faith in you, Lyn. All of us do." She spoke. Her body began to fade just as my grandfather's had done. "I miss you, girlie." Then, just like that, she was gone. A moment later the blinding light returned._

My eyes shot open and light bombarded my sight. I shut my eyes and then opened and closed them a couple more times. After the lightness and darkness evened out, I saw correctly again. Bella was sitting on the edge of my bed with the rest of the family behind her; the only person I didn't spot was Keili.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me. I carefully sat up and looked around the room; her bags were gone and I was beginning to get worried.

I looked over at Carlisle who was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Where's Keili at?" I asked.

Riley came and sat down next to me. "She's already home, Lyn." I looked at him confused; she wasn't supposed to leave until tomorrow afternoon.

Alice looked at me from where she was standing near Edward and Jasper. "Lyn, you haven't been conscious for three days."

**So what does all of this information mean for Lyn? Watch for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Display of Power

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Lyn ended up passing out, for three days, and encountering her grandfather and Lindsay in a dream; or was it?

Chapter 3

Shock filled me at Alice's statement. "Three days?" I asked. Bella nodded her head and looked at me intently. "As in seventy-two hours?" everyone nodded their heads and I was floored. One of my best friends had been here, and I'd passed out on her and continued to be dead to the world for two days after that. What the hell was going on!?

"Perhaps over your shock of recent events, you'd been overwhelmed and the stress took its toll?" Edward suggested. I looked up to him and knew that he had read my thoughts. I just gave a slight nod in his direction, then turning my gaze to the bedspread.

I looked over at Emmett and felt guilty for attacking him unprovoked. "Sorry, Emmett." I mumbled. I heard his chuckle and he told me not to worry about it. I looked up at him, "But it wasn't right of me to attack you like that." Thinking of the attack again, I remembered hearing him call out in pain when I bit him. "Wait a minute! I just thought of something!"

Carlisle and Esme looked at me with curiosity. "What is it, Lyn?" Esme questioned.

"Well, when Emmett and I were fighting with one another… okay, I was more or less kicking his butt…" I began with a smirk on my face. Emmett chuckled and I continued to speak. "I thought nothing hurt you guys? Except for being ripped apart by one another and burning the pieces."

This little piece of information made everyone look at each other and I sat in the silence for a moment. "Emmett actually made a noise of discomfort when I bit him." I pointed out. I looked at Carlisle and Esme, searching for some sort of reaction from them. They looked quite stoic and looking at one another, but I couldn't catch any sort of emotion from them.

"I wonder why, indeed." Carlisle stated in amusement.

Riley cut me a sharp look, and I knew what it meant. It meant that he knew I was hiding something and I wasn't going to be telling anyone any time soon. I shook my head at him, making his frown turn his lips into a straight line. I sighed exasperatedly and pushed the bed covers off of me. I moved past Riley and began to get to my feet.

After being in bed for three days I was more than happy to get back on my feet; however, my legs had a different agenda, for the acted like they were slush and I ended up taking a dive for the floor. Riley quickly caught me and I offered him a small smile in gratitude. "Riley, why don't you help her get cleaned up and dressed. We'll meet you downstairs." Edward spoke. Riley and I looked at Edward and it was apparent that he knew I wanted to speak to Riley in private.

The others looked at Edward like he was crazy, particularly the women. "Edward, you can't let a boy help her get dressed!" Alice argued. "He might try to dress her in something horrid!" I laughed, seeing the frown on Riley's face from Alice's comment.

"You don't need to worry, Alice." I interrupted her rant. "I am a girl! I think I know how to dress myself. And I need to talk to Riley in private, anyways." My sister sent me a curious look and I just offered a smile. After a couple minutes of urging them to leave, Carlisle and Esme finally cleared the room out saying that Riley wouldn't try anything that would have Bella trying to kill him.

Riley walked me into my closet and I looked at the clothes that were around me. I walked slowly toward the bag that held the green Chanel dress that I'd worn only once. He looked at me and I smiled while he helped me take it out of the bag. Once it was out of the bag, I looked around for a pair of flats that would go with them. I spotted a pair of green Bulgari flats and paced my walk over to them.

"Lyn!" Riley called out, turning around quickly. I stood behind him holding the flats that I'd spotted moments ago. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me back into the bedroom. He shut the closet door behind us and set the dress on the bed. I walked over to the vanity mirror that Alice had added to the room and picked up my brush. I brushed the unruly tangles into straight, bouncy locks. I grabbed the curling iron out of the desk drawer and plugged it into the wall behind the desk. I let it heat up while I went back to the bed to get dressed.

I turned the opposite direction from Riley and began to shed my clothes. I switched out my normal bra for a strapless and then slid on the dress. I felt cool hands on my back and felt the dress being zipped up. When the dress was finished being zipped up I turned to look at him. His blonde hair was fashioned a bit like Jasper's and I giggled, making him look at me with a frown. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked at him. "I like it. It makes you look kind of… more alluring." I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "I missed you!"

His arms wrapped around me and I felt him put his chin on the top of my head. "You were only away at school." He chuckled.

"That's still too far away!" I said, cuddling closer to him. I heard him laugh and I remembered why I loved him so much; he was always here for me whenever I needed him. I looked up at him as he looked down on me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned earning a confused look. "About Carlisle and Esme adopting you?"

His mouth formed an O and I laughed again. "I guess there was just so much going on. Especially since you came back under not-so-good circumstances. I guess that the news just flew the coop when you got back and we started talking about the nomad again." He answered. I smiled, _typical Riley! Something bad happens and all his immediate knowledge goes out the window!_ I set a kiss upon his lips and let go of him to go do my hair.

Riley let go of me and followed me to the vanity mirror. I took my desk chair and pulled it in front of the mirror. I sat down and parted my hair where I wanted to make a curl. I grabbed the iron and wrapped my hair around it, beginning the long stage of doing my hair.

Almost an hour and a half later, Riley and I walked downstairs. "Whoa!" I turned my head to see who had let out the exclamation and saw Emmett standing in the doorway to the living room. I smiled brightly and he smirked at me. "Incoming, guys." He said, turning to look in the living room. I laughed and Riley chuckled as we made our way into the room.

I heard a happy squeal and was engulfed in arms, being spun around. "Um… um…" I tried to speak, but I was being asphyxiated just by being hugged.

"Alice, let the girl breathe!" Esme laughed. I heard Alice mumble a sorry as she set me back down and let me go. I swooned and Riley caught me, leading me to the couch where Bella was sitting with Edward.

Bella and the others were laughing and I felt my senses come back to me. "You okay, Lyn?" Bella asked, letting her laughing die down. I nodded my head and watched as Emmett walked into the room and set down in an armchair. "Lyn… are you really okay? While you were out you yelled a couple of times." I turned to look back at my sister. Suddenly I felt very cold, and I knew that it wasn't from anyone hugging me. I felt a jacket and saw Edward adjusting his on my shoulders. I smiled sheepishly at him and he took his seat again.

"Yelled? Me?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. Bella nodded her head at me and I saw the others nodding their heads too. "I have no idea what would have made me yell."

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Riley's expression change to one of suspicion. "Are you sure? Because it seemed important, whatever you yelled." I nodded my head, still trying to throw him off my track. He turned to look at Edward, "Didn't she yell something like 'don't go'?" my heart plummeted to my stomach as I looked and saw Edward nod his head at my boyfriend.

I blocked them out as they began talking about some stuff that I'd said while I was out of it. "Fine!" I finally caved after twenty minutes of non-stop chatter about me. "Yes, I yelled! I'm not proud of it, but I did!" Without my noticing it, Riley had moved away from me and next to Edward so they could talk to one another in quick whispers; I became angry.

"Lyn…" I heard Jasper say in a slight warning.

I shot him a look. "Let me be mad!" I seethed. Bella's eyes widened in surprise and I heard the other women gasp at my outburst; normally I'd love to have Jasper's help in calming me down. But if they wanted to know what was wrong, then I'd give them a demonstration. _Grandpa, Linds, I hope to God that you're both right about me being special. Because if this doesn't work, they'll think I'm a freakin' quack!_ As I let my anger rage toward Riley because he was still talking about me, I felt as if there was someone standing behind me.

I searched Riley for something I could destroy besides him, and spotted the puka shell necklace that I'd given him on Valentine's Day when we were thirteen. I focused all my energy and anger on the necklace. _I hope that I nail the necklace and not Riley…_ As much as I wanted my abilities to destroy the necklace, it didn't happen. "It's possible that she's hiding something more important from us, Edward." I heard his whisper.

I narrowed my eyes on him in anger and watched as he was thrown across the room. "WHOA!" he hit the wall and slumped down. Everyone turned their stunned gazes to him as he sat on the floor. He got up, and held a hand on the wall to keep himself steady. I saw Jasper turn a speculative look to me. "Okay… what the crap was that!?" Riley demanded. I made eye contact with Jasper and gave him an unhappy glance.

"Do that again, Lyn." Jasper spoke. The whole family turned their heads to look at me after Jasper's comment.

Carlisle looked at me curiously. "Lyn, you did that?" I nodded my head, not breaking eye contact with Jasper. I heard my sister suck in a breath and broke eye contact to look at her. Her eyes were widened in amazement and I was getting the same result with everyone except Riley. He looked like he wanted to throttle me for throwing him into the wall.

"What's the big idea? Why'd I get thrown into the wall?!" he asked, taking his hand away from the wall.

I glared at him intently. "Because you pissed me off, Riley Calveson Cullen!" I seethed in anger. I heard Jasper mutter something unintelligibly and knew that I was going to have another episode. Without having any control, Riley went flying into the wall adjacent to him. I heard everyone exclaim at the same time Riley hit the wall. "And that was because I have no control over this!"

Feeling the usual wave of calmness and peace I let Jasper tamper with my emotions. Within a couple minutes I was calmed down and back to myself. Carlisle and Esme looked at me in wonder and I knew what they were thinking. How on earth had I gotten this gift? "I'm pretty sure we're all wondering that right now, Lyn." Edward spoke to me. I smiled sheepishly at him and knew that he'd heard my thoughts. I saw him nod his head at me in a silent answer and then looked at everyone else.

Esme was the first to voice her thoughts, or part of it. "Lyn… how did you—" I interrupted her, and apologized when I did so.

"I don't know how, Esme. I just… when I was unconscious, it was like I was having a dream, but it felt completely real."

Alice looked at me. "A lucid dream?"

"I guess. I'm not sure. I felt like I was dreaming, but I could interact with everything and everyone around me."

Rose looked at me curiously, as did Emmett. "Where were you while you were dreaming?"

I looked at her and took a moment to think back on my dream. "It was the first house we ever lived in. I remember because it was the only house that we lived in while mom and dad were still together." I spoke. "I was back in the house with them and—"

"With who?" Emmett asked.

I looked at them and then at my hands. "This is gonna make me sound like a complete whack job, but… it was my grandpa and Lindsay." I looked at them and seeing that they wouldn't interrupt I kept talking. "We were back in the old house and they started talking to me about the nomad."

I heard a snort and looked at Emmett. "Your deceased friend from college talked to you about a nomad vampire? I think you've been reading too many books."

"She said that she was part of an Indian tribe." I glared at Emmett, getting a tiny bit angry before I calmed down again. "She isn't from a tribe around here. But she said she knew about vampires and everything. Her and my grandpa were telling me about me having something that the nomad wanted. I got angry and broke a vase in my dream, and they told me about having to learn to control whatever it is I have."

"Looks like we have more to worry about than just the nomad." Alice spoke, gaining our attention. "We have to help Lyn learn to control her gift." Everyone nodded their head, and as I looked at them all I knew that I was in for the training camp of my life.

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I hope to have the next chapter up within a couple of hours. I am trying to come up with some good stuff for the chapters that follow.**

**Looks like Lyn is gonna be working her butt off to learn to control her power. Will the nomad make a cameo appearance? Watch for the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	6. Training

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Lyn gave a small show of her powers to her family. What will happen now?

Chapter 5

"Can we take a break?" I asked Edward as we stood outside in the front yard. It'd been two weeks since I told them what was happening; Carlisle and Esme thought that it'd been good if the ones of the family with their own powers helped me learn to control mine. I unzipped the jacket I was wearing, since the sun was beating down on me from its high place up in the sky. It was one of those rare sunny days that Forks was granted, but Edward, Emmett and Jasper weren't letting me enjoy it.

Edward looked to our "brothers". Emmett shrugged his shoulders while Jasper nodded his head. "All right. Fifteen minutes." He told me. I groaned in protest and all three shot me a sharp look. They wanted me to learn more so than the girls, who just so happened to be out shopping in Seattle while I went through boot camp. Edward laughed and I glared at him, holding onto my jacket tightly and making my way back into the house.

I went into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. I saw Esme enter out of the corner of my eye, but didn't pay attention. I grabbed the TV remote and turned the flatscreen on, flipping through channels until I got to the SciFi Channel. There was a Ghost Hunters marathon on today, and I was missing out on it because the three slave drivers outside thought that training me was more important.

"Working hard, dear?" I heard Esme ask. I looked over and saw her setting a plate with two tuna fish sandwiches and a bunch of Doritos and a glass of sweet tea down in front of me. I nodded my head in an answer and thanked her, grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite. My mouth began watering at the wonderful taste and I quickly took another bite. It only took me about four minutes to polish off my first sandwich and I spoke to Esme who was watching me.

I swallowed the last bite I'd taken of my first sandwich and took a drink of my tea. "Thank you!" I gasped. Esme laughed and Carlisle walked into the living room. "We've been going at it since seven o'clock this morning… My feet are protesting moving around any longer."

"Yes, well… your brothers only want you to learn to control your power." Carlisle spoke, sitting next to Esme. Emmett walked into the living room.

"Come on, Lyn. Time to get back to it." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for me. I looked at him with wide eyes and looked to the clock.

I began to get angry. "Sorry, dude! Don't think so." I spoke. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I just got in here, like, five minutes ago! I'm not going back out there." I turned my attention back to the TV where Steve and Tango were investigating a bowling alley. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Emmett standing there. I got angry and was happy that Jasper wasn't in the room right now. "Emmett, get your hand off of me before I make you!" I threatened.

Emmett just chuckled in response and I began to get angry even more. Without control, Emmett went slamming into the wall behind him, making the wall groan a bit. "Ow!" Edward and Jasper walked into the room, and saw Emmett on the floor. "Yes, she threw me here!" he fumed, seeing his brothers chuckling at him.

I was still fuming with anger as I looked at Edward and Jasper. I got to my feet and stood my ground near the couch. "You want a piece of me, too!?" I spoke angrily. Riley walked into the room with the girls following him.

"How goes the training?" Bella asked. I felt myself losing control again. I looked at Riley and to his necklace, focusing my attention on it. "Has it been going that badly?" I let out a frustrated screech and Riley out an expletive as his necklace exploded.

Everyone turned to look at me, especially the three who had been trying to help me control my gift. "Lyn…" Jasper began. I quickly left the room and went outside, knowing that destroying the necklace hadn't fully helped. I looked at a tree in near the edge of the woods, focusing on the branches. The branches snapped off the trees and exploded, and I felt myself calming down more.

I let out a contented sigh once I felt better and turned around. The entire family was standing there, looking at me in wonder. "Lyn… you…" Bella began. I looked at the ground. "You controlled it!" my head snapped up as I looked at everyone. There was a rustling from the trees and I spun around to see Jacob and Nessie walking out from the woods.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked. "We heard some branches breaking and thought that someone was coming toward here."

Renesemee walked over to Bella and Edward, hugging both of them. I heard Edward mumbling to her and her looking at him with patience. "Everything is fine, Jake. Lyn finally learned to control her power." Jacob's eyes flew to look at me and I looked at him sheepishly.

"You have a power!?" he demanded. I nodded my head and his gaze flew back to my sister. "Which one of you turned her!?"

I looked at him intently with a glare on my face. "Excuse me!" I seethed. "None of them turned me! I have this power naturally!" he looked at me and I continued to glare at him. "So unless you wanna be exploded wolf meat, zip it!" he looked at Bella and I saw her smirk at him. Jacob walked over to us and we all turned to walk back into the house when there was more rustling from the woods.

We all turned to look at the woods and I saw a flash of black go streaking through the trees. I took a step back and bumped into Bella. "Lyn? What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's in the trees, Bella." I spoke shakily. She looked at me and I knew I had a look of horror on my face. "He's there, Bells." She turned me around and we began walking back to the house.

"Bella!" came Alice's frantic voice. I turned my head to see Bella pulled away from me violently. I felt rough hands grab me and then everything was blurring by me, I closed my eyes as I felt myself becoming sick. I heard my name being called, but it began fading and then I was dumped in a heap.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with the same man who had tried to kill me almost a year ago. My eyes widened as he stood over me with shining red eyes staring at me. I pushed myself backwards and kept a close eye on the nomad. He smirked evilly at me and I knew that this situation wasn't a good one to be in. "Do you know how long I've been tracking you?" I kept silent, knowing that my fear would get the better of me. "Almost an entire year. I watched you while you attended that pathetic human institution. Their methods of teaching your kind… so repugnant."

He took a step toward me and I couldn't move any further backwards; I turned my head to see a tree directly behind me. "But your friend…" my heart constricted tightly as he mentioned Lindsay. "She was a tasty one, I must admit. Her blood… mmm… it was like red wine." I began getting angry, seeing at he was trying to make me fear him more.

"Shut up!" I cried. He narrowed his eyes at me and I looked at him with a defiant expression on my face. "She was innocent!" I felt my anger bubbling inside me.

He chuckled and I felt my stomach flip at the sounds. "That she was… but her blood was so intoxicating…" he looked at me. "However, your blood is more intoxicating than hers was." I knew that I was going to lose control.

"You won't get me that easily like last time!" I unleashed all my anger on him and watched as his eyes widened in surprise as I threw him deeper into the forest, away from me. I heard trees rustling and turned to find Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle coming toward me. I turned my gaze back to the nomad who was coming back toward me. I unleashed another fit of anger at him, vaulting him backwards once more. My family made it over to me and Emmett swept me up into his arms.

I looked down at the others from his arms. "I threw him further into the forest!" I told them. "I don't know where he is now, though. I threw him that way!" I pointed and they nodded their heads.

"Bella, put your shield over you three. When we give you the signal, go back to the house!" Carlisle instructed. Bella nodded her head and I saw a blue bubble form over us. Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle ran into the forest where I'd pointed while Bella and Emmett stood rooted to the spot where we were.

We waited for what seemed like forever until Edward came back to us. "We found him. Go back to the house while we take care of him!" Bella and Emmett nodded their heads. Edward dropped a kiss on my sister's lips and then ran off, back to help Jasper and Carlisle wherever they were.

"Let's go!" Bella stated. I put my head against Emmett's chest and closed my eyes tightly. I stayed solid against Emmett, not moving and pretty soon he was telling me to open my eyes. I opened them slowly and saw the house near us. I watched as we slipped into the open patio door with Bella behind us. Emmett brought me into the living room and sat me down on the couch next to Riley.

Esme came into the room and looked at me with worry and concern. "Are you okay, Lyn?" I nodded my head.

"Yea…" I chattered. Riley wrapped his arms around me protectively. "I was able to throw him away from me before they got to me." I told them. Esme looked at me proudly and a couple minutes the patio door closed again. I turned my head to see Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle entering the room. I looked at them intently, "Where's the nomad?"

Jasper looked at me and I felt peaceful. "He got away. As soon as I got back to help Carlisle and Jasper, he ran from us. We followed his scent and it led away from the house. So more than likely he left for now." Edward spoke. "He'll probably be back sometime later. But for now, you should be happy."

"For what?" I asked miserably as I looked at my hands.

Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle looked at me intently. "You learned to control your power. To some degree." Carlisle spoke, praising me. I smiled slightly and looked out the front window. _I won't celebrate until I know that that freaky nomad is gone for good!_

**Lyn finally was able to control a fraction of her powers. Where did the nomad go, and when is he going to strike back? Watch for the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Moving Home and Chris

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Chapter 6

My break from school passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was packing my suitcase to go back to campus. I was folding a cashmere sweater that Alice had bought me when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" the door opened and Carlisle and Esme walked in. I put the sweater in my suitcase and then turned my attention to them.

Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Esme and they both looked like they had something important to talk to me about. "Is something wrong?" I asked them.

"Of course not." Esme spoke. "However, Carlisle and I believe that under the circumstances as of late…"

Esme looked to Carlisle as if searching for the right thing to say. "We believe that perhaps it's best if you stay home." Carlisle spoke. I began to interject when he stopped me. "Of course, we know that school is very important to you right now. You won't be denied the opportunity to go. We just wish for you to start staying home. We know that it will be an hour's commute to work, but we think that this is the safest action." I stood where I was, listening to their rationale. After a quiet moment I nodded my head.

I spared a glance at my suitcase. "I guess I won't need to pack this anymore." They nodded their heads and then excused themselves. Esme stopped in the doorway and Carlisle continued on his way.

"Bella and the others would like to talk to you about being on campus. If you could spare them a couple minutes and listen to them…" I nodded my head and Esme smiled before leaving the room.

I began taking the clothes out of my suitcase and then took them back to the closet. I stored my suitcase away and hung my clothes up on the hangers once more. I went back into the room and began packing my books into my school bag. I was zipping the bag closed when Bella and the others walked into the room.

Bella looked like she was going to begin talking and I stopped her quickly. "Esme told me that you wanted to talk to me about being on campus. And I have a pretty good idea on what you're going to tell me. I should have supervision…" I looked around at them. None of them said anything and I felt a little smug with myself. "Am I right?" they all nodded their heads except for Alice. "I'm not going to object. I don't think I would feel safe completely unless someone was there with me, anyways."

I walked into the living room the next morning, dressed and ready for my first day back to classes. Bella met me at the bottom of the stairs and said good morning as we walked into the dining room. Everyone nodded their heads or greeted me like they usually did, when Esme walked into the room carrying a plate with waffles and bacon on it. She placed the plate down in front of me and set down a glass of apple juice beside it.

"I remembered your fondness for apple juice over orange juice. I made sure that I bought some when I went to the grocery store with the girls last night." I thanked Esme and dug into my food quickly. Ten minutes later, I was bringing my plate into the kitchen to put in the sink. I kissed Esme on her cheek and walked back to the dining room where Bella was standing.

We walked out into the hall and I grabbed my bag from its place at the bottom of the stairs. I went to the door and looked back at my sister as I grabbed the keys to my car. "Who's going to go with me today?" she looked around her as Alice walked into the room.

"I am." She turned around to watch as Jasper came in the room after her. "Well, actually… we both are." She laughed. I nodded my head and opened the front door; my first class began at nine-thirty so we needed to leave right now in order to make it to campus quickly. I said goodbye to my family and made my way to the waiting car. I waited by the driver side door, watching as Jasper and Alice walked out and over to me.

I unlocked the doors and threw my bag onto the floor of the back driver's side and got in the driver's seat, as Alice got in the passenger seat and Jasper in the back passenger side seat. They put their seatbelts on and I did the same as I started the engine. I put the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway quickly. I kicked the car into fourth gear as I sped onto the freeway to Port Angeles.

I parked in an empty spot close to my first class and I shut the engine off. I unbuckled and grabbed my keys out of the ignition, opening the driver side passenger door. Alice and Jasper got out of the car as I grabbed my bag and shut the doors, locking them. They followed me to my class and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I saw the door to my bio class approaching and I stopped a few feet away from it.

Turning around, I looked at my brother and sister as I stopped. "What are you two gonna do while I'm in class?" I questioned. Alice smiled at me as Jasper looked around the hallway.

"We're going to find the library." She answered. "What time does your class get out?"

I watched as a couple of my classmates walked by me. "I should be out of class in about an hour and a half. It's a lab day today, so I don't really know. It's definitely spur of the moment thinking, but that's my professor for you." Alice nodded her head as Jasper turned his attention back to us.

"We'll be waiting." Jasper announced. I nodded my head and told them how to get to the library from where we were. I waited until they had walked out of the building and then walked to the bio room. I walked through the door and over to my lab table where my partner, Chris, was already sitting with his textbook and notebook in front of him.

"Hey, Chris." I greeted, taking a seat on my stool.

Chris looked over at me and smiled before returning my greeting. "Hey, Lyn. How'd your break go?"

"It was so-so, I guess." I answered. He gave me a curious look and I explained. "Just ended up sitting around the house and waiting for my dad to call… which he never did. So he must be having fun on his honeymoon."

He laughed as the professor walked into the room. Mr. Taylor, our bio, teacher introduced the lab that we'd be finishing up since our break had interrupted its completion. Chris got up and retrieved our lab papers from him and I retrieved all the items that we needed to finish; microscope, slides, beaker of water and a dropper. "Now, the object of this lab today is to finish the lab from last time. Finish looking at the organism cells, and then finish writing your group paper. Get started, please."

I set up the microscope as Chris walked over with our paper in his hands. I set the beaker of water near the side of the microscope and then submerged the dropper in it. Chris set our paper down on the lab table, and I went up to Mr. Taylor to get the small petri dishes that held the organisms were supposed to be observing. He handed me two dishes and I took them both back to the table, where I began setting them up on the slides. Once I had one slide ready, I put it under the scope and told Chris to have a look while I got the other one ready.

True to my word to Alice and Jasper, my lab class only lasted an hour and a half before Mr. Taylor told us to put away the microscopes, beakers and droppers, and to the clean the slides. Once all the instruments were put away, we handed in our papers and sat, waiting, for him to dismiss us.

"All right. I need everyone's attention! Now, as you know we were studying an organism's ability to reproduce and evolve before we left for break." Mr. Taylor, our bio professor, spoke. "As part of our lesson, and assuming that none of you have an objection, I've gotten permission from both the school and the Indian tribe to take all of you on a fieldtrip to La Push Beach." The room filled with hooting and hollering from all the happy students.

_Great! He's just giving the other girls the chance to prance around practically naked!_ I was knocked out of my reverie by Chris nudging me with his elbow. I looked over at him and saw another curious look plastered on his face, so I nodded to let him know I was okay. I turned my attention back to Mr. Taylor as he motioned for the class to be quiet. "Okay, okay! Quiet down so I can finish!" the class settled down and it became quiet enough for him talk once more. "The trip is set for two weeks from now. I expect you all to be polite and courteous while we are there. You are representing this college, and I don't want any funny business. The dress code for this trip is casual; jeans, shirt, and sneakers."

Everyone looked around at one another for a moment. "Have a good day!" all of us jumped out of our seats and raced out of the classroom. True to their word, Alice and Jasper were standing a few feet away from the door to the room.

"Hey, Lyn! Wait up!" I stopped, turning to see Chris running up to me. I gave him a curious look with my brow arched. "I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go to the movies with a couple of us this weekend."

I thought about what he was saying and I was curious to know who 'us' consisted of. "Um… who is 'us'?" He laughed at my expression.

"'Us' would be me, you, Alec, Alisha, Erin, and Amie." My mind kicked into automatic as I saw how this was supposed to be; it was supposed to be a group date!

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Alice looking at me with a perfectly arched brow and Jasper leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I looked back to Chris, thinking of a polite way to let him down. "Well, um… I'd love to… but I've got something planned with Riley." He looked at me questioningly.

"Who exactly is Riley?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

I heard the tapping of Alice's expensive high heels on the tile floor. "My fiancé. I'm sorry, Chris, but I have to go. I'll see you on Monday!" I turned around and almost sprinted over to Alice and Jasper. I silently motioned for them to follow me and we exited the building, leaving Chris to watch me walk away with a shocked look on his face.

After my bio class, I rushed to my English Lit class with Alice and Jasper. Once more, they left me and I went to class. All throughout class I could barely focus on what the professor was trying to lecture us about. When class let out, Alice and Jasper were waiting for me once more. I walked with them to my math class and then parted ways with them.

I was able to push everything out of my mind except for the work we were doing with sine, cosine, and tangent. I turned in my work at the end of the period and walked out of room; Alice and Jasper were waiting for me. "Sorry you guys had to stick around here almost all day. Let's get home now." We all walked to the parking lot where I'd parked my car and got in.

As I was driving through the tiny harbor town, I went through a McDonald's that they'd built there about a year ago, and then continued my drive back to Forks. I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, locking the doors, and going into the house.

"How was school?" Esme asked me as I hung my coat up on the coat rack.

I smiled as I walked into the dining room, sitting down across from her. "It was okay." I looked around the dining room, into the kitchen, Rose's "fashion room", and the living room. Seeing no one around I asked Esme, "Where is everybody?"

"Well, Carlisle had to go to work because one of the doctors called in sick. Emmett, Rose, and Riley went hunting. I swear, Rose and Emmett treat Riley like their child instead of their brother." I laughed at that; ever since Riley had been brought into the household and everyone had warmed up to him, Rose and Emmett _had_ been treating him like their own son instead of their adopted brother. Esme giggled a bit and continued her explanation, "Bella and Edward are at their cottage, visiting with Nessie and Jacob. Alice and Jasper are in Jasper's study. And I'm sitting here, planning the next house I want built."

I looked across the table, and looked at the blueprints she was working on. "I love it, Esme. It looks like it'll be a beautiful house once it gets built." She smiled as me and reached over the table, squeezing my hand very carefully. _Did she say that Bells and Edward were visiting with Jake? I wonder if I could go talk to them about my trip…_ I broke out of my reverie as I looked at Esme. "Would it be okay if I went to Bella and Edward's? I have something that I need to talk to Jake about." She glanced at me questioningly and I smiled at her. "I'll explain it to everyone once Carlisle and the others return." She nodded her head and I thanked her, getting up from my seat.

I went to door, opening it and grabbing my coat. As I slid out the door I put on my jacket and closed the door behind me carefully. I looked around the yard and sprinted off into the trees. During break, I'd also been exercising more and getting into a healthy routine of jogging or sprinting around the yard or house. I took off in the direction I knew the two boulders to be and then stopped when I approached them. Instead of there being a big gap between the two, someone had gone through the tedious process of erecting a bridge to promote safe passage.

I smiled to myself and began walking across. I made it to the other side in one piece and I began my sprint once more. I made it to the cottage a couple minutes later and I stopped before the door, knocking on it softly as I caught my breath. The door opened just a tiny crack and Edward's eyes peeked out. "Hey, Edward." He opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I entered the small cottage and followed Edward into the living room. I greeted my sister, niece, and Jake as I entered. "Hey, guys!" they greeted me back and I took a seat in an empty armchair.

"Okay… so, um… how safe is La Push on, like, a scale of one to ten?" I questioned, looking to Jake. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face, probably wondering why I was asking this question.

"He is." Edward spoke, confirming my mental inquiry. Bella and Nessie just looked back and forth from me to Edward to Jake, and repeated the process.

I laughed and looked at my sister and brother-in-law, then to my niece and then Jake. "The reason I'm asking is because my bio class is going to the beach. Something about there being things up there for us to see that tie in with our chapter about evolution and reproduction." I spoke up. "Before I even say yes, I wanna make sure that it's safe for me to be there."

Jake laughed at me. "You have nothing to worry about. There are two packs up in La Push, so you should be okay." I nodded my head and there was another knock on the front door. Edward got up from his spot next to Bella and went to answer it. He came back a moment later, addressing me.

"Lyn, you have a visitor at the house. Riley ran here to get you." He announced. I nodded my head, getting to my feet. I said goodbye to everyone and made my way to the front door where my boyfriend was waiting for me. He swung me up into his arms and ran me back to the house, going in through the kitchen. Riley put me down and I walked to the hallway where Rose and Emmett were standing with Alice and Jasper. All four of them were talking in a heated discussion and they all stopped as soon as I entered.

"Who's here?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me with a semi-hard expression. "The boy that you were talking to in the hallway."

"Chris?" I asked. Alice nodded her head and my head began to reel. _Why is Chris here? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to go to the movies with him and the others… what could he possibly want now?_ I assured them that everything was okay and I opened the front door to find him standing on the porch with his back to me. "Chris?" I repeated.

He turned to face me with a smile on his face. "Hey, Lyn." He greeted. _If this is him trying to ask me out… please let me be spared!_ I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at him. Chris stood where he was, looking like he was thinking hard about something. "So… um… are you sure that you can't go to the movies with us this weekend?" I internally groaned, but nodded my head to show him that nothing was changing my mind. "Well, uh… you wanna go bowling with us tonight?"

_OH MY GOD! Does he not understand that I basically told him I was taken? How am I gonna be able to let him down without hurting his feelings? And how do I express that I am taken, and there is nothing that is going to sway me from my choice?_ I thought through my options very carefully. "I'm sorry, Chris…" I began, but was cut off by the front door opening and Riley stepping out onto the porch with us. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I looked up at him. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and I'd only seen that look once before, and that was when a boy had tried asking me out when we were freshman in high school.

"There a problem, babe?" he questioned. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No, I was just telling my friend Chris that I won't be able to go bowling with him and some other friends." I spoke. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Chris glaring at Riley angrily.

"Who are you?" Chris asked a bit snobbishly.

Riley and I turned our heads to look at Chris. My eyes widened in surprise, not expecting a comment to come out like that. Riley looked Chris up and down and then answered him. "I'm her boyfriend." Chris snorted and looked over at me and then back to Riley.

"That's not what she told me. She said that you're her fiancé." My eyes narrowed on him, hearing the hostile tone he was taking.

Riley looked down at me, kissing my head, and then back at Chris. "We haven't told anyone officially. But if she's telling people that, then I guess we can go official." His arms tightened on me protectively.

"Right… I'm just going with she's making all this up." Chris spoke jealously. I couldn't believe the hurt that I was feeling as he spoke those words. He and Lindsay were really the only two that ever talked to me; the other students really didn't want to take the time to get to know me.

My eyes snapped fire and my gaze shot up to his eyes. His eyes were full of anger and… rejection? "I haven't lied to you about anything!" I seethed angrily. _How dare he assume that I'm lying!_ "Not one thing!" I felt my anger beginning to bottle up and I knew that if I didn't get away now, something bad would happen. I pushed Riley away from me, spun around and stormed inside the house. I made my way upstairs and to my room, collapsing on my bed.

A couple minutes later the door opened and closed, and I looked to see Riley walking over to me. He sat down on the edge of my bed and I looked at him intently. "Where's Chris at?" I questioned.

"I asked him to leave. There was no reason he should have been that rude to you." He answered. I nodded my head and he laid down next to me. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts drift away from me as I fell asleep.

**What's going to happen between Lyn and Chris now? Watch for the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	8. Abduction

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Chris showed up at the Cullens' and insults were thrown around. What's going to happen now?

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I got up and gathered my clothes, walking out of my room and to the bathroom where I would take my shower. I showered quickly, getting dressed after I was finished and went downstairs. I was greeted by Rose and Emmett, who looked to be the only ones in the house. I sat down at the dining room table and let my head rest on it. "You okay?" I looked up to see Rose looking at me with concern in her golden brown eyes.

"I'd be better if I knew there wasn't a guy who liked me." I replied. I heard a small clatter and looked down to see a plate of toast and bacon. Raising my gaze, I found Emmett standing there, smirking at me. "Emmett, did you actually cook this or just throw it on the plate?"

He laughed a booming laugh and I covered my ears. "I thought you could eat some frozen bacon." I picked up a piece of the bacon and, sure enough, it was still frozen. I threw it at Emmett and it stuck to his forehead. I heard Rose beginning to giggle and I laughed, and pretty soon Emmett was joining in.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave. _If I leave right now, I could stop by McDonalds and get something to eat before class starts…_ I got up and walked to the front door, grabbing my keys from the hook. "Where are you going?" Rose questioned, following me.

"I'm gonna leave right now. I'll stop and get something to eat on my way to school." I spoke, grabbing my jacket and putting it on. I opened the front door and walked outside onto the porch. Rose and Emmett followed after me, and I walked over to my car. I saw my bag in the backseat and smiled. I unlocked the doors and looked at my two adopted siblings on the porch. "I'll call you before I go into class!" I called to them, getting in the car and buckling up. I started the car and drove out of the driveway.

I sat in my car and ate my breakfast, which consisted of a sausage biscuit, two hashbrowns and a large sweet tea. After I was finished, I made sure my clothes didn't have any food on them and I threw the trash in the backseat. I grabbed my school bag from the floorboard and got out, locking the doors behind me. I made it to my class with minutes to spare and I pulled out my cell, hitting the speed dial for Rose's phone.

The line rang for a few minutes before she picked up. "Hey, Rose. I'm here at school." I paused, listening to her speak. "Yeah. I should be home by four. Mm-hmm, that's right. Okay, I'll see you guys when I get home. Bye." I hung my phone up and set it to vibrate, walking into class. The class that had been slightly loud when I walked in quieted the moment I was inside. _Sure, don't make me feel paranoid._ I walked to my desk and sat down, setting my things on the top of it.

Maria, the girl who sat next to me and sometimes was decent to me, leant over and spoke to me in a hushed voice. "Did you hear about Chris Newell?" my heart constricted at that question as I turned to face her. I shook my head as I dreaded the answer she would, hopefully, give me. "Well, he was missing last night. Then at about one this morning, the cops found his car… the inside was covered in blood… the cops are saying that with the amount of blood in the car, he was killed and now their searching all the possible rivers and oceans for his body."

I began to get hot very quickly. "Are you okay, Cristalyn?" I heard her question.

"I'm fine… why?"

She looked at me with a concerned glint in her eyes. "You're turning pale. Like, really, seriously pale. Are you feeling okay?"

I placed a hand over my mouth as I felt the bile rising in my throat. "Actually, no. I think I might have food poisoning."

"You go ahead and leave. Once class is over, I'll talk to the professor about our assignment. I'll email it to you; what's your email address?" I scribbled my email address down on a sheet of paper and handed it to her. I gathered my things quickly and rushed out of the classroom and out to my car. As I was speeding out of the parking lot, I grabbed my cell from my jacket pocket and hit Rose's speed dial again.

Like the last time, it rang a couple times and Rose finally picked it up. "Rose, is Carlisle still home?" I listened to her response. "Tell him not to leave yet. Don't let Bella and Edward go to their cottage yet, either." she was in the process of asking me why I sounded so upset, but I hung up on her. I would catch hell for that when I got home, but I didn't care at the moment. I threw my phone into the passenger side seat and kicked my car into fifth gear and pulled my E-brake, drifting around the curve that was the on-ramp to the freeway back to Forks.

I did ninety-five almost the whole way home. When I drove up the drive to the house, I slammed on my brakes and shutting the engine off. I grabbed my phone from the passenger side seat and got out of the car quickly. I locked the doors from the porch and went inside the house and into the living room where everyone was gathered together. Rose was the first to speak, "You hung up on me!"

Carlisle quieted her down. "Lyn, what's wrong? Why are you cutting your classes?"

"Chris is missing!" I cried. Riley's eyes widened as did Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper's.

"The boy that came over here yesterday?" Emmett asked; I nodded my head.

"The girl that sits next to me in my government class said that he was missing last night. This morning the cops found his car, and the inside was covered in blood. They're looking for his body now!" I barely breathed as I spoke frantically. All the members of my family looked at one another before looking back at me.

Esme looked at me questioningly. "What happened yesterday? Why was he here?"

I took a deep breath and told them. "I think he liked me… when he saw Riley, he just totally flipped his lid! He asked me after bio class yesterday if I wanted to go the movies with him and couple of our mutual "friends", but I told him no. Then he came over here to ask me if I wanted to go bowling with him and the same group of friends. Again, I said no." I couldn't believe all of this was happening! Why would he get all crazy because I said no? It just made no sense!

The doorbell rang and I offered to go answer it. I walked to the door and opened it, my eyes widening and my mouth gaping. "Chris!?" he smirked at me and reached a hand out to me. I took a step backwards and his hand shot out to grab my arm tightly. The pain that shot through my arm was unbearable, and I wasn't able to get a clear focus on the anger that I was feeling at the moment. I looked up and saw that his eyes were no longer the hazel brown that I would look at during every bio class; they were now a black with a red tint. There was only one word that I could squeal out as he gathered me into his arms and began running with me, "Help!"

**What in the world is going to happen to Lyn now? Will the others get to her in time? Find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**

**To all my readers, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time. Things have been happening with my family and my college was going through finals. I'm finished with college until the fall, so now I will have more time to update and hopefully come up with some really great chapters from here on out. Please feel free to leave me comments and suggestions in your reviews, or feel free to PM me; I don't mind. Thank you all for reviewing and reading!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	9. Greece and Feelings

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Lyn has been taken! Will the Cullens get to her quickly like last time? Or will it be too late? Read to find out!

Chapter 8

The forest blurred past us as I struggled to realize that Chris was a vampire; a newborn vampire. I could hear shouts from behind us, but I wasn't able to respond to them. "Let's see how your "fiancé" likes it when you turn up dead!" Chris spoke scathingly, glancing down at me. It didn't take too long for me to get dizzy, from actually seeing everything blur by me, and everything went black.

I heard chuckles as I regained consciousness, and I immediately thought of my family. I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't recognize the place, but it was huge! How had Chris come to possess this place? I sat up, making my back pop in the process, and looked around the room I was in. It had a nice wine red colored carpet, and the walls were covered in a deep red wallpaper. There was an antique armoire on the opposite wall and a vanity mirror adjacent to the bed.

The door to the room opened a woman with long, flowing brown hair walked inside. She walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, and looked at me questioningly. I scooted to the edge of the other side, but she followed me. "What does he see in you?" she pondered out loud. "You're very plain…" there was a knock on the door and she called for the person to enter. I was expecting Chris to walk in, but my jaw dropped when I saw a very well dressed man with dark hair and… were those the same golden brown eyes all of my family possessed!?

"Amielya, why don't you go get something for her to eat?" he asked. The girl's features hardened slightly. "Preferably something that's cooked. Such as a hamburger or a salad." She growled something under her breath, but got to feet and exited. The man looked at me from his spot near the door. "Forgive them. They just don't know how to control themselves as of yet. It may take many years before they realize how their supposed to act."

I looked around the room and spotted a window, but didn't dare think of trying to go out it. "Who are you?" the man smiled and bowed to me before standing straight again.

"My name is Iason." (pronounced 'yay-son" ^.^)

I looked at him, "Greek?" he nodded his head.

"Yes. I am Greek… My father was a senator for Greece many years ago."

"Probably hundreds of years ago…" I muttered to myself. Hearing him chuckle I looked back at him.

He came and took a seat next to me. "My children have been… most unconsiderate." Iason told me. "Kidnapping you and bringing you here. I am very, truly sorry."

"Where is… here, exactly?"

"You are in our home; in Greece."

My mouth dropped open; I was in Greece! Oh, man, I was gonna catch hell for this when I got home! "When exactly am I going to be able to return home?"

"I think it wouldn't be wise to return to your country until you have learned to master your gift." My eyes widened at that. _He knows I have a power?_ As if reading my mind like Edward, Iason nodded his head at me. "Yes, I know you possess a skill. One that could be very dangerous if not used properly."

I looked at him curiously, "How can you help me? I mean, my brothers back home, they helped me harness it and focus it. What more can you teach me than they can?" the door opened and the same woman came in, only this time she was accompanied by a man carrying a tray littered with food.

"For now, eat and get some rest." Iason instructed as the man set the tray in front of me. He flashed me a charming smile and bowed to me before turning around and walking out of the room with the woman. I nodded my head as Iason and watched as he began to depart the room. However, he stopped as he was beginning to close the door. "Before I leave you, perhaps I may get your name?"

I looked in his golden brown eyes and simply replied, "Cristalyn Swan Cullen." his eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you a family member of Carlisle Cullen's?" he questioned while he walked back into the room, shutting the door behind him once more. I nodded my head at him and he shook his head.

"Yes, I'm one of his "adopted" children." I told him. "My sister, Bella, is married to his son Edward. She was turned into a vampire almost three years ago when they married. Is there a problem?"

He looked back to me as he answered me. "Well, I never expected you to be a child of Carlisle's." he chuckled. "This will be very bad if anything should happen to you. I respect Carlisle and his ideals, that's why I have tried to teach my family the same ideals. I do not believe in killing innocents."

While he was speaking to me, I remembered that Chris had abducted me from the house. "Wait a minute!" I squeaked. He stopped in the middle of a sentence and looked at me questioningly. "How did I get here? I was taken from home in Forks by a newborn!" sympathy flashed in his eyes before he answered me.

"Yes, the young boy. My son and daughter had been switching flights in a town called Port Angeles. They saw the boy "supporting" you in the airport and followed him to the terminal he was setting you down at. When they confronted him, he ran and they went after him." he explained. I nodded my head and he continued his story, "They cornered him in an alleyway and… exterminated him. They brought you back here on my request."

It was my turn to be confused now. "What? Why?" he chuckled and looked at me with laughing eyes.

"I, too, have a gift. I have visions; not quite like what your sister Alice experiences. My visions are more precise. I know what the outcome will be, even if the person is not aware of their choices."

"How do you know about Alice?"

Iason looked at me intently. "Some vampires have the advantage of having more than one gift. Such as I. However, I shall let you eat and I will place a call to Carlisle; if you'd be so kind as to give me his phone number, of course." I nodded my head and felt my back pocket for my cell phone. I grabbed it from my pocket and flipped through my contacts, looking for 'Carlisle'. Once I found the number, I showed the screen to Iason and he nodded his head. "Thank you. Once you're finished eating, please don't be afraid to come out of the room. By all means, you're a guest not a prisoner."

Nodding my head, I watched as he left the room and I began to eat the food slowly. It took me a while until I finished, but when I did I went to the door and opened it. I peered out into the hallway and looked left and right, searching for any of the other occupants of the house. I took a tentative step out of the room and began walking down the hall. "You're the human daddy had them bring back!" I stopped walking, one foot in front of the other and turned to see a girl who was probably younger than me with dark hair and golden brown eyes wearing a pink chiffon dress and matching sandals. She began skipping down the hall and within seconds she was by my side.

"You're very pretty!" she stated. I thanked her and looked around the hall, looking to see if anyone else was coming. "Oh don't worry about the others. Their all downstairs in the atrium, speaking with daddy." She spoke excitedly. I didn't answer her; she seemed like she'd taken a dozen happy pills. "That's funny… I thought you were like us, but apparently I was wrong."

"Like you?" I questioned.

She smiled, and I realized I had actually spoken. "Yes; a vampire."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm not." She shook her head at me in a forgiving gesture.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine here. Daddy doesn't believe in killing humans, so all of us here survive by killing animals." She admitted to me. I nodded my head and heard footsteps coming toward us.

I watched as the boy from before came walking up behind the girl. "Achlys…" he spoke. She turned and saw him standing there. "Dad wants you downstairs with us." She nodded her head and then waved her hand at him. He smiled at me again and turned around, walking back off down the hall from whence he came.

"You have the ethereal beauty like we have…" she commented, drawing my gaze to her. "Anyways… perhaps we should go downstairs?"

I smiled at her. "I don't think I was invited."

"Nonsense." She laughed. "This is most likely about you. So you can come down there with me." She grabbed my head and we began our journey downstairs to the atrium. When we got down there, I gaped at the wide open space. _This place is freakin' huge! Holy cow!_ Achlys led me to a couch and sat down next to me.

I saw the girl and the boy from earlier sitting on a couch that was situated to the left of us. The girl glared at me while she talked with the boy and I immediately averted my gaze. Achlys must have noticed my discomfort because she asked me if I was okay. I nodded my head and looked at her from the corner of my eyes. "I don't think your sister like me too much."

She turned her head and looked at the girl glaring at me before returning the glare. "Get over it, Myra!" she snapped. Myra jumped up from her spot and started toward us before the boy jumped up and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her against his chest and made her return to the couch with him. They sat on the couch together before Iason entered the room with two more women and another male. All the members of this family, I noticed, had dark or light brown hair; they all shared the golden brown eyes that I had become accustomed to seeing all the time.

Iason smiled at me as he took a seat in an armchair with one woman sitting in a chair to the right of him. The other girl sat down on the couch that was to the right of us and the boy came to sit with us on the two seater couch; which Achlys got up and then sat in his lap. Iason looked around at all of us and settled his gaze on me. He gazed at me for a couple more minutes and then looked at the other members of his family.

"Now, you all know that we have an extra person joining our family." He spoke, motioning toward me. The boy who Achlys was sitting on and the girl on the other couch turned to look at me and then back at Iason. "I want you all to treat her with respect. Even though she is a human, she is a daughter of Carlisle's."

The boy who Achlys was sitting on cleared his throat. "You mean Carlisle Cullen?" Iason nodded his head.

"Yes. I have spoken to Carlisle on the phone. I told him of the circumstances that brought Cristalyn here and under what circumstances she should return home." As he finished that sentence, I spoke up finally.

"What do you mean circumstances I should return home!?" I cried. "You told me that all I had to do was learn how to control my power!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to me, minus Iason and his wife's. "You have a power?" they all questioned. I nodded my head and the woman, Myra, looked to Iason.

"You didn't tell us that she had a power!" she seethed. "Why didn't you tell us that to begin with!?"

Iason's wife's brows became furrowed as she looked at Myra. "You will calm down and you will not take that tone with your father!" she declared. Myra slowly nodded her head and I laughed a little, making her gaze turn to me.

"What's so funny?" she questioned angrily.

I stopped laughing and looked back at her before looking to his wife. "You remind me a lot of my mother." I replied, using the quotation marks with my fingers.

She smiled at me and then turned to Iason. "It's true that I told you that you needed to learn to control your power. The second half of the plan, which Carlisle agrees with me, is making sure that you don't get hurt. There is a nomad after you, and I know that he's trying with all his might to make sure that he kills you." My mouth dropped open. "Carlisle is sending one of your brothers and sisters to stay with us, as part of an agreement we made. You will stay here and learn to use your gift and protect yourself, and we will provide shelter for you and your siblings during your stay here."

"Um… I have a question." I stuttered slightly. He arched a brow at me and I continued. "Do you know Carlisle, by any chance?"

Iason nodded his head as his children looked back and forth between us. "Yes, I do. We met in Greece many, many years ago." He admitted. "It has been a long time, but I think I will be seeing him soon." I nodded my head and everyone looked back to him. "Your siblings are on their way here as we speak. They should be here no later than tomorrow evening. You should get some rest for right now. Tomorrow we will begin helping you." Everyone nodded their heads and got up from their spots on the couches. Myra and the boy left the room, but the others stayed behind in the living room with me.

As I excused myself and was fixing to return to the room they'd given me, Iason stopped me and brought me back over to the group of vampires I hadn't been introduced to. "Cristalyn—"

"Just Lyn…" I told him. "Or Cris…" he smiled as the others approached us.

They smiled at me politely as Iason introduced all of us. "Lyn, this is my wife, Circe. My third daughter, Kiska, and my second son, Xanti. I saw that you'd already met my first daughter, Achlys." We exchanged hellos and all the pleasantries when I began wondering about their origins.

"If you don't mind me asking… what are your nationalities?" I asked.

Kiska laughed at me. "Well… I don't know about them, but I am Russian." She articulated very well through her accent.

"I am of Basque nationality." Xanti offered. "Myra is English and Bryce is Celtic."

Circe looked at me with a smile on her face. "Myself, Iason, and Achlys are Greek. We are all a biological family." My jaw dropped open.

"All three of you?" I asked, stunned.

Iason nodded his head. "Yes. I married Circe when I was just fifteen. Even though my father was a senator, I aspired to follow in his footsteps." I nodded my head, showing that I understood and he kept going. "We prayed to our Gods for a child, even though we were so young, but we were never able. Eventually, we gave up the hopes of having a child to carry on our lineage. But after we aged to our twenties, the Gods finally blessed us with a beautiful baby girl, Achlys."

"However, Iason's father was not happy that the first child we conceived was a girl. For a girl could not carry on the family name. So we tried many more times after we had Achlys, and we had our baby boy by the time we were in our late twenties." Circe continued for Iason.

I noticed something glimmer in Iason's eyes. "By the time were in our late thirties, Achlys had grown up to be a wonderful daughter and our son was beginning to grow up. However, we were alerted that something was going around the farmlands killing off animals. We told our children to be careful wherever they went, and they listened. But one night, something crept into our city and had murdered many people. I was coming home from the Parthenon with my son when something attacked us."

I listened to this story closely; it was basically a history lesson. "I knocked me to ground and ran off with my son. I got up from the ground, chasing after it as fast as I could, but… when I got to my son, it was too late. Whatever it was had killed him, and it soon came after me." That's why he'd had a glimmer in his eyes; he'd lost his son to vampires. I knew that this story he was telling me was also one of the reasons he respected Carlisle so much. He didn't want innocent humans to be killed like his son had been.

"I remember the pain I'd gone through for days on end; feeling like something was ripping me apart from the inside." He spoke, grabbing my attention again. "After the pain subsided I had become aware of my surroundings and made my way home. I felt the burning in my throat as soon as I walked inside our home. I could hear the beating of my wife and daughter's hearts, and something deep inside me telling me to rip them apart."

He paused for a moment, a haunted look in his gaze, before he continued. "I ignored it and found my wife in our bedroom, weeping over myself and our son. I got her attention and she threw herself into my arms, but I distanced myself from her."

"He told me that he didn't feel the same anymore, that he could kill me at any moment without being aware of his actions." Circe spoke up, taking over and looking at Iason with love in her gaze. "But I didn't care about any of that. He was my husband, and I had sworn to trust him with my mind, body, and soul. I woke Achlys that night, telling her that we were going away. We went into the countryside and Iason was waiting for us there. I told him that I would follow him anywhere and that I still loved him no matter what."

Achlys looked at me next. "Daddy turned us… so we could always stay together. I'm not ashamed at him for doing this, because it's brought so many of us together. The first few years were the most difficult; learning how to survive, how not to get caught and such. But in the end, I think daddy made the right choice." I nodded my head in agreement with her and Iason looked at me.

"Do you have someone that you love, Lyn?" I turned my gaze to him and nodded my head slowly. "And does that person love you?"

I smiled as I nodded my head once more. "Yes, he loves me as much as I love him."

"That's good that you have someone you loves you as much as you love him. Life is much better when you've got someone to live for." Xanti commented looking down at Achlys. She smiled up at him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

I thought over everything that had happened in the last day; being kidnapped, being brought to Greece, staying here to control my power, Iason and his family. I knew that from here on out, things would get a lot more interesting. "Do you think it's possible for two people to truly love each other when there are obvious differences about them?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Kiska.

I looked over at her and then at everyone else. "Is it possible to love another person so completely… even when both of you are different?" this was the fear that had been lurking in my heart for the past months while I was away at college and then when I had come home.

"What kind of differences?" Iason asked curiously.

I looked at all of them. "The difference of one of us being a human and the other being a vampire?"

**So there's another family out there like the Cullens; and the father knows Carlisle. He also has quite a story. What is Lyn having all these doubts about her and Riley for? Find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	10. Arrivals, Training, Heartbreak

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Lyn met a new vampire family, and now their helping her learn how to better control her powers.

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling as I laid in the four poster bed. There was a knock on the door and I sat up, pushing the covers back just a bit. The door opened and Kiska stuck her head in. "Sorry to bother you. Your siblings are here; I just thought you'd want to know." Her Russian accent seemed to have a calming effect and I nodded my head. The door closed as I slowly made my way out of the bed and over to the mirror.

Sitting on the vanity table there was a fresh set of clothes and a brush, and I silently thanked Iason and his family. I used the brush and then changed quickly before opening the door and making my way downstairs to the atrium. Once I was in the room, I saw the two figures sitting on one of the couches. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the back of one of the heads; Riley.

Everyone in Iason's family was in the room, I guess as part of greeting my siblings. Their heads turned to look at me and I forced a smile to my face. Bella stood up and came over to me. I hugged her tightly and then she passed me over to Riley, who wrapped his arms around me protectively. I hid my face in his chest as he held me, "Are you okay?" I took a deep breath and raised my head. I nodded at him and then unwound myself from his arms.

"I'm fine, really." I told him. I went and sat down on the loveseat Bella was sitting on and looked at Iason as Riley came to stand behind the small couch. Iason gave me a warm smile as he looked at my sister.

Achlys looked at me from her spot on another loveseat with Xanti. "So, as I was saying… your husband and brothers, they've taught her well as for defending herself. We think, however, that there are some more things she would learn." Iason spoke. I turned my attention to him and the conversation. But somewhere in the middle of the discussion, my thoughts drifted away from me and I stopped paying attention.

"—okay?" a voice drifted through my thoughts. "Lyn?" I snapped out of it and found Bella and the others looking at me intently.

I looked at Bella sheepishly. "Sorry… what did you say, Bells?"

"I was asking if you if you were okay." She answered. "Iason and his family want to start teaching you today. Do you want to?"

I looked at Iason and nodded my head subtly. He smiled and nodded his head in response and then turned to speak with his wife. "Why didn't Edward come?" I questioned. She smiled at my question.

"Well, he was going to come. But he told Riley to come instead. I did throw a fit that Edward wasn't going to come. But he said that Riley could be his replacement."

Riley snorted and I looked at him. "You didn't throw a fit. You created a tornado, Bells." I glared at him and he frowned. "She stormed upstairs and when Edward went up to your room to talk to her, she started throwing stuff at him. I'm pretty sure that a couple of your CDs are gonna have to be replaced." I looked over at my older sister and she had a sheepish look on her face.

"Well, that's what Edward gets for not coming." I stated, not really paying attention to the tone of my voice or how it was being interpreted by the others. I heard Bella reprimand me and I looked at her before I looked at Riley; an expression of hurt flashed across his face before he slapped a stoic mask on his face.

I got to my feet and was walking over to him, but he stopped me before I got too close. "Riley, I'm really—"

"No, you're not, Lyn." He interrupted me. I looked at him, not knowing how to handle the situation now. "There was a reason Edward sent me. But, obviously, you don't want me here." I went to reply but he stopped me by raising his hand. He turned to look at Bella, "Call me when it's time to head back."

I looked at the floor and knew by the silence in the room that Iason and his family were watching our exchange. And I felt really embarrassed and stupid for starting this. "Riley—" I was cut off by Iason's front door shutting soundly. I stood rooted to the spot where I was standing, feeling like I'd done the stupidest thing on the face of the Earth.

"Perhaps… we should just begin the sessions tomorrow." Xanti commented.

I turned to look at them. "No." I replied. Bella looked at me with concern and I shook my head at her. "He'll be back. He just wants his space." Slowly they all nodded their heads and Iason stood up with Circe following his actions.

"Well, then. Meet us in the backyard in a couple of moments, please." Circe spoke, following Iason out of the room. All of Iason's family got up from their spots and left the room quietly, leaving Bella and I alone.

Once the others were out of the room, Bella gave me thorough chewing out. "Cristalyn Eleyn, what the hell was that!?" I looked down at the hardwood floors of the atrium. "You had no right to lose your temper with Riley!"

For the next ten minutes, Bella continued to chastise me and I took every word without speaking. When we finally made our way outside to the backyard, I saw that only Iason, Myra, and Bryce were out there. "The others won't have much to contribute with right now. So for the time being, they will just be observing with your sister." Iason spoke and I nodded my head.

The next three days that followed were just like the first day that Bella and Riley had arrived; the only difference was the lack of Riley's appearance. By the fifth day, I became frantic about Riley. _Why hasn't he come back? I'm scared._

"Focus!" Myra snapped, getting my attention. Myra, I had learned from Iason and through training, had the same ability as me. Since I barely had any experience with mine, she was helping me to channel as much of my power as I could. During my "sessions" as Iason liked to call them, they (consisting of Iason, Myra, and Bryce) would teach me how to channel my energy into a sort of semi-apparent ball of energy.

At first, I thought it was impossible to make a ball of energy from a telekinetic ability; but then by the third session I'd actually formed a tiny ball in my hands. I had been excited, but then Myra had blasted me with one of her own. Now Myra was trying, and trying being the keyword, to teach me how to create a barrier. I had seen a barrier once before, and that was the barrier that Bella had formed the day I'd had the incident with the nomad vampire. Just like I had disbelieved the idea of forming a ball of energy, I disbelieved being able to form a barrier, too.

"FOCUS!" Myra screamed at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated once more. I saw the ball of energy forming in Myra's hands and knew I had to try to form a barrier. I kept my gaze locked on Myra, but kept my attention focused on what I had to do. Seeing a flash of blue, my gaze locked on the two balls coming towards me. _Now would be a good time to actually be able to make a freakin' barrier!_ Just like the last five times I'd tried, nothing formed or shimmered (as Bella had told me her barrier had done when she began to learn) and the two balls Myra sent at me came whizzing at me; one of the balls flew a few feet by my side and hit a tree, while the other one made its way at me and knocked me off my feet.

"Myra!"

"Lyn!" my head hit the ground as I fell backwards to the ground. I laid where I was, knowing that this was karma's way of getting back at me for snapping at Riley. I didn't move at all, just stared at the sky that was beginning to turn blackish-blue at the approaching night. I saw a few heads lean over me and I blinked. "Are you okay?" Bella asked me worriedly.

I just stared at the sky, trying to block everyone's voices out; I just wanted to be left alone. Knowing that I wasn't going to get any peace, I answered. "Fine." Hands grabbed at me and helped me up. I dusted my pants off and looked over at Myra who was talking to Bryce. I saw her glance in my direction and sneer. My eyes hardened and I glared back at her, "Let's go."

Bella's eyes widened as I spoke with venom lacing my voice. Myra just looked at me with a smirk on her face before she said something to Bryce. He looked over at me and his eyes narrowed on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iason take Bella by her elbow and walk back over to where everyone else was standing. Myra went back to stand where she had been and I did the same thing. I cleared my thoughts and focused on nothing more than producing the barrier to block out Myra's blasts.

I saw the blue balls forming and before I knew it, she launched them at me. I saw that she had purposely aimed them at me; so I simply waited. As the balls got closer and nothing of a barrier presented itself, I dropped myself to the ground as the two balls flew by above me. I heard Circe scolding Myra and I heard Bella coming over to me. I pounded my hands against the ground in anger. "Lyn, it's okay. You can't learn how to produce a barrier in two days. It'll take some time."

I felt her hands on my shoulders, and I pushed them away as I got off the ground. I walked briskly to the sliding glass door leading into the atrium and stormed inside. I didn't stop until I was inside the room I'd been staying in. I grabbed my cell phone off the vanity and looked at the screen; but as usual, there were no missed calls. I threw the phone down and went to the bed, throwing myself across it. _Where are you!?_

The following week wasn't any better; I couldn't produce a barrier and not seeing Riley was wreaking havoc on my nerves. Iason had cancelled any training sessions for the day, claiming that I had been working hard for the last week and a half. "Let Achlys and Xanti show you and Bella around. Just have fun today, no training." I heard Bella thank him and she took my arm, leading me out of the house. Achlys and Xanti followed us and began leading us to the marketplace.

"Greece hasn't changed a lot since its early days." Achlys commented as she and Xanti held hands. I stayed quiet the entire way into the marketplace, and even then I didn't really speak. As I stopped at a couple vendors, I caught the worried looks Bella was shooting my way. I spotted a bracelet sitting on a vendor's table and I picked it up; it was a hand-woven band with green jewels woven into the design. _It's beautiful…_

I saw a second one and I grabbed it, too. I looked at the vendor, "Excuse me, sir. How much for these?" he turned his head and began talking to a woman who was standing at the adjacent table to mine. "Unbelievable…" I muttered to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Achlys standing there.

"Don't worry. Some of the vendors don't speak English, but it's good that you have someone here who speaks Greek." She spoke. I nodded my head but didn't say anything further. She said something, which I guessed was in Greek, and the man turned to us. He came over to the table we were standing in front of as Achlys kept speaking to him.

He looked at me and I smiled politely. "I am… sorry. I not have many… American buyers." I told him it was okay and Achlys asked him something in Greek. "These wristbands?" Achlys nodded her head. "Together… six hundred eighty one drachma. But since you so pretty… only three hundred forty-one drachma."

"How much is that?" I asked Achlys, looking at her.

Achlys laughed. "Since 2001 Greece has adapted to the euro. Six hundred and eighty-one drachma is roughly two euros and about a dollar and fifty cents in American money. While three hundred and forty-one is only a dollar in euros and almost two American dollars." She replied, looking at me.

I nodded at her, "Do I have to pay them in drachma?" Achlys giggled and reminded me about the euros, making me look down. "Well… I kind of don't have any. I just have US money on me."

"Don't worry. You can just give me your US money and I can go to the bank and have it exchanged." She told me, pulling a coin pouch out of her pocket. She took out one coin from the purse and handed it to him. He said something in Greek to her and she replied before turning back to me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and thanked her quietly. "Don't worry about it. So you didn't have a chance to go to the bank and exchange your money… oh well." I laughed and she led me over to another vendor table.

We looked among the small trinkets and then moved to the table beside it. "Lyn, look at these!" I turned my head to see Achlys holding up a ring. I walked over to her and looked at the ring she was holding. "It's pretty isn't it?" It looked like an engagement ring, only instead of a white diamond, it was an emerald. I nodded my head and then walked away, moving on to another table.

We shopped in the marketplace for a couple of hours before the vendors began packing their things up. Bella and Xanti found their way back over to us and we began walking back to the house. My phone began vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket, looking at the screen for the caller ID; Riley. I grabbed Bella's arm as she started to walk past me and showed her my phone. Achlys and Xanti stopped and looked at us. The marketplace had completely cleared out and I stopped walking as I pressed the 'send' button.

"Riley?" I asked.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "_If you want to know where I am… tell your friends to point you in the direction they smell the blood._" There was a click and the line went dead. I pressed 'end' and looked at my sister. "Bella, what direction do you smell blood coming from?" she looked at me and Achlys and Xanti looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lyn, what are you—"

"Just tell me which direction you smell blood coming from!" I snapped at her. Her eyes widened and she sniffed the air lightly. I looked at Achlys and Xanti quickly. "After she tells me, go back to the house. I'll be back as soon as I know what's going on." Bella's eyes settled on me and she pointed in the direction behind us. I pecked her on the cheek and then took off running in the direction she'd pointed me.

I ran down three blocks of streets until I heard a scream come from an alleyway. I ran down the alleyway and saw a girl lying on the ground. Running to her, I knelt down next to her to check her pulse. She opened her eyes as soon as I touched her wrist. "Can you understand me?" she nodded her head and I helped her to her feet. "Please, hurry and leave before you get hurt again." She nodded her head once more and began running out of the alleyway. I watched as she left the alleyway and then turned around.

My eyes scanned around the dark alleyway for anything out of the ordinary. Hearing steps behind me, I turned around quickly to find Riley standing there. "Riley?" I asked. He took a step toward me and I took a step back; something didn't feel right. "Are you okay?" he took another step toward me and I took a step backwards. "Riley?" my voice trembled as my back hit a solid brick wall. I glanced at the wall and then back at my boyfriend.

Riley made his way over to me and looked down at me. Because it was so dark, I couldn't see his eyes properly, but that scared me. Usually his eyes calmed me down and made me feel comforted, but now they made me feel nervous and afraid. "Lyn…" his voice was slightly strained and my heart constricted. There was a chuckle from above me and I looked up to see the outline of someone standing on the top of the brick wall. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" the person on the wall dropped down to my side and I was blocked in. "Riley, what—" the new person chuckled and I looked over at them.

"You should know better than to come by yourself, little girl." My heart plummeted to my stomach; Riley had lured me here for the nomad. A streetlight flickered on above us and it illuminated Riley and the nomad. "It wasn't hard to find him once he returned here… and he was looking for me." the vampire laughed.

My mind kicked into overdrive as I remembered what Riley had said the day he left. _"There was a reason Edward sent me."_ I looked at my boyfriend and realized why I'd been so nervous and afraid of him; his eyes weren't the golden brown that they had been, they were black with a reddish tint. "Riley…" I choked. "You didn't!" he looked at me with a stoic expression and I felt my heart crumbling. The nomad grabbed me and pulled me away from Riley, and pushed me into one of two walls of building that shared the alleyway.

I tripped, thanks to a hold that was on the ground, and fell down. I outstretched my hands in front of me and both palms got scratched in the process. I looked from the nomad to Riley from my spot on the ground. The nomad was making his way over to me when I heard footsteps from in front of us. I turned my head to the right and instead of seeing Iason's family, I saw my own; Carlisle and the others were standing there with Bella, except for Esme.

The nomad stopped and turned to look at Carlisle and the others. "You think you can stop me?" he snarled at them. I turned my attention to Riley, who stood where he was facing the brick wall. I felt the tears beginning to stream down my face as I looked at him. He turned his head slightly to the left, in my direction, and looked at me.

I felt my anger beginning to take over. The same sentence kept repeating in my mind and I knew that I hadn't exactly helped him much. He stared at me as I sat there with tears streaming down my face and my thudding quickly in my chest. "You've won this round for now…" the nomad spoke, gaining my attention. He turned to face the wall, glancing at me with a sneer printed on his face, and then jumped, landing on the top of the wall.

He disappeared quickly as Riley was left in the alleyway with me and the rest of our family. "Riley…" he jumped and landed on the top of the wall like the nomad had. Carlisle and the rest of our family came over, Rose and Alice helping me to my feet. Riley was looking down on us from his stop atop the wall and then began to turn to leave. Feeling angry over the situation, I did the only thing I could do at the moment. "This isn't why Edward let you come in his place!" I yelled.

That stopped him; he turned and looked down at all of us. "Please… come back with us, Riley." He looked at me with troubled eyes. "You don't have to follow him!"

"That's not…" he began. I saw Carlisle looking up at him just as I was. "Maybe this is the only way…"

My breath caught in my throat as I got his meaning. Emmett and Jasper came over to Rose, Alice, and I while we stood there. More tears began pouring down my cheeks as I gazed up at him with pleading eyes. "Riley—" before I could say anything else, he cut me off.

"This is the only way…" he spoke more declarative. "We're different, Cristalyn; complete opposites." It felt as if my heart was quivering, trying to stay together; he never called me by my first name.

I saw Edward and Bella standing by Carlisle's sides looking up at Riley now. "Riley." Edward said in a warning tone.

"Riley." Bella said in a soft, pleading voice. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper didn't say anything but just stood with me.

Riley looked at Carlisle, Edward, and Bella and their eyes slightly widened. _Please, Riley, don't say what I think you're going to say. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it this time._ Without hesitation, Riley turned his dark eyed gaze to me. "This is for the best, Cristalyn." As he turned around to face the opposite direction and leave, I tried the last thing I could.

"You said nothing would separate us anymore…" my voice broke as I spoke, and I knew how desperate and vulnerable I sounded. I saw Rose and Alice look at one another worriedly and then at me.

He paused as if contemplating. "I'm sorry."

"You promised!" I cried.

Riley ignored me as he jumped from the wall, leaving us behind in the alleyway. Bella and the rest of our family turned their gaze to look at me at the same time my legs gave out. Alice and Rose caught me quickly, and I'm pretty sure all the neighbor's heard for the next couple minutes was the blood curdling scream of anguish I'd let out.

**OMG! What's Riley's reason for leaving Lyn? Will Lyn have a meltdown like Bella had or will she be able to get over the hurt? Find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	11. Children Are Innocent

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Riley left Lyn.

Chapter 10

I don't really remember walking back to Iason's home or getting dressed for bed; I do remember that when I woke up I had one massive headache and I felt like something was missing. It was at that moment that my brain decided to replay what had happened last night. I grabbed at the sheets covering my body and went to the closet in the room, snatching the door open. I grabbed the small bag that was in the front of my duffel bag and unzipped it hastily.

My eyes teared up, seeing the small promise ring Riley had gotten me before I left to go to school in Port Angeles. When Bella and Riley had arrived, Bella had had a bag with her and she had brought it for me. When I had gone through the bag, I'd found that she'd put a couple of my photos in there along with some other trinkets. Feeling the familiar prickling of the tears, I pushed those feelings aside.

Shoving the ring back in the bag and zipping it back up, I shoved it back into the duffel and grabbed a new change of clothes. I showered quickly and changed and went down the hall to where I heard Myra and Bryce speaking. Knocking on the door, I poked my head inside what was Iason's upstairs den. Both of them stopped speaking and looked at me.

Bryce looked at me. "Dad didn't think you'd be up so soon. You okay?" I ignored him and looked at Myra with an icy glare.

"Meet me in the backyard in three minutes." I bit out. Their eyes widened and I turned around, going back to my room to put my shoes on. Once I had them on I exited the room and made my way downstairs; I heard talking from Iason's kitchen, but ignored it and made my way to the backyard. Sure enough, Myra and Bryce were standing outside the door, looking at me. I walked to the spot I'd been occupying for the last couple days and motioned for Myra to go where she'd been standing. "Let's do this."

She shot Bryce a worried glance and then walked to her spot, preparing herself. I rolled my neck, letting it pop, and then focused on Myra in front of me. Energy began building up in her hands and a couple minutes later the ball was flying towards me. I don't know how long we'd been out there, I kind of lost track of time. I'd been doing a good job of not letting the balls hit me, but when I heard voices coming out into the yard, I lost my concentration and her blast hit me dead in the chest and I felt myself get thrown off of the ground.

"Lyn!" I landed on the ground with a _thud_ and I heard the footsteps storming over to me. I felt arms pulling me forward into a sitting position. I saw Bella in front of me. "What are you doing, Lyn?" her voice was laced with worry and concern and I felt nauseous.

I tried pulling my arm away but she kept a tight grip on me. I looked up and her and glared murderously at her. "Let me go." She shook her head and told me she wasn't going to let me hurt myself. "I'm not hurting myself."

"Then what do you call this?" she rebuked. She wasn't making me feel better, if this was her version of a pep talk. "Lyn… I think you just need to relax for a couple of days. Just… unwind and then we'll start back at it."

My jaw dropped open in astonishment. It took me a moment until I recovered and closed my mouth, my jaws set firmly. I yanked my arm away from her, ignoring the searing pain of Bella's nails cutting my arm open. "If you remember, _relaxing_ is exactly what made me this way!" I began stomping away from her and Edward, Jasper, and Emmett who had come to help me. Right before I entered the house through the sliding glass door, I spun around to face my sister. "Ya know, I wish I had never decided to go to Forks! At least if I was back home, none of this would have happened!"

I entered the house, and stormed up to my room. I noticed a small piece of paper with writing on it on the top of the vanity. Grabbing the paper, I read the note that Achlys had written and glanced at the small coin purse that was set on the corner. I grabbed the coin purse and left the room quickly and made my way back downstairs.

Going to the front door, I opened it and walked out shutting the door behind me. I began walking down the sidewalk and made my way back into the marketplace. I walked around for a couple of hours, looking at various trinkets and such that I hadn't seen yesterday. I flash of blonde hair caught my eye and I turned to see Riley in the marketplace. I turned my head back to the vendor's table and heard his approaching footsteps.

I picked up a stationary set and looked at it as Riley walked past me and kept going. I set the set back down and took off after him. Making sure that I was being quiet and he wouldn't suspect me of following, I followed Riley down to a marine dock. The marina was filled with boats and yachts; the only thing that seemed off was a lone house sitting at the back of the area.

Riley kept walking toward the house and I followed him from a good distance away. I stopped, hiding behind a section of wall, as Riley turned and looked behind himself before opening the door and going inside. Once the door was shut, I stood where I was and counted to twenty before following after him. I opened the door to the house and made my way inside.

As I was walking by a room, that looked much like a den, I heard a small voice from inside it. When I peered inside I could see a small child curled up on the couch and whimpering. Pushing the door open, I entered and shut the door as it had been before. The child looked up and a look of pure terror crossed his face. "No!" he cried.

I got over to the couch and kneeled in front of him. "I'm not here to hurt you." I spoke. He looked at me still afraid. "I promise, I'm not here to hurt you." It was a couple seconds before he nodded his head at me; but it was only seconds after that that the door to the room slammed open. I spun around in front of the small boy and found Riley with the nomad.

"You're quite foolish to come alone… yet again." The nomad spoke.

I glared at him and then glanced at the boy. He was curled into a ball and I looked back to the two. "What do you want with a child?"

"It's none of your business." Riley spoke harshly. I narrowed my eyes on him as the nomad took a step toward me. My eyes flew to him and I began to gather energy in my hands, not wanting to be caught off guard.

"It is my business when it's just a child that's in danger." I spoke. Riley looked at me with an enraged expression on his face. I shifted my gaze to Riley, "Children are innocent! They shouldn't be pulled into your ridiculous cat and mouse games. There's no reason they should be harmed!"

The nomad looked from me to Riley. "Seeing as how she has so much ire in her… I think you should be the one to bring her down." Riley looked to him and then nodded with a glint in his eyes. He took a predatory step toward me and I stood my ground. _This little kid is depending on me! No matter how much I still care for him… he's an enemy now._ I barely saw Riley move and I ducked just as his arm swiped outwards to hit me. I let the energy in one hand go up into his gut and he slid backwards.

The door to the room shut and I heard a click so I looked over there; the nomad was nowhere to be seen and most likely, he had locked us in here. _He must be counting on Riley to kill me._ I felt a sharp pain on my arm and my gaze flew to see Riley grasping it tightly. The weight continued until I released the second ball at him quickly. Riley released me as the ball came at him and he dodged it. I had turned an almost ninety degree angle, leaving the boy open and Riley took the chance to go after him.

My eyes widened and I launched myself in front of him, trying to block him. I felt something strike my back hard and I fell over the child. He let out cry as I collapsed on the couch and I heard something move behind me. I turned my head to see a giant blue wave radiating from me all the way along the length of the couch, and Riley hitting it as hard as he could. Turning my gaze to the child underneath me, I saw his little eyes filled with tears. "It's okay. He's not gonna hurt you."

The child nodded his head before I felt like all my energy was leaving me. _Lyn, where are you?_ I looked around the room, but then settled my gaze back on the boy. "What's your name?"

"Xavier." His voice held a slight accent, but it didn't sound anything like Greek. I nodded my head and I began seeing spots.

I glanced behind me and saw Riley standing at the outer edge of the barrier, his arms crossed and an enraged look on his face. I looked over at the boy, "If this blue thing disappears… run as fast… as you can…" I saw him nod his head before everything went completely black.

_We'll keep watch over you._

I came to, hearing angry words. "That shield has been covering the couch the entire time! There's no way to break through it!" my eyes fluttered open and I saw the small boy sitting on the other side of the couch; and the barrier was still surrounding us.

I still felt like my energy was depleted, but the barrier was still protecting us. _Get out of this place._ Hearing my grandfather's voice surprised me and I was a little bewildered as to what was going on. _The barrier will push them back. Get the boy to safety!_ Turning my gaze to Xavier, I got his attention.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to him. He nodded his head and stood up on the couch as I got to my feet. Riley and the nomad's gazes flew to me instantly as I picked the boy up in my arms.

Riley snarled at me and the nomad looked at me curiously. "What are you trying to do? There's no way that you'll get out of this mansion alive."

"Just watch me!" I retorted. I took a step forward and watched the barrier follow my actions. True to my grandfather's words, both of them were pushed back and I took another step. I watched as they tried with all their vampire might to stay where they were, but couldn't. I took a diagonal step to my right, towards the door, and the barrier blocked their path from mine. I quickly made my way to the door and opened it while I faced them. "Looks like I'll be getting out of here now!"

I turned and ran out of the room, holding Xavier tightly in my arms. I ran to the front door and without rescinding my barrier in the front, I was able to grasp the knob and turn it. I ran out of the house, but heard crashing noises behind me. As I ran out of the marina area I knew that either Riley or the nomad, or even both of them, were following behind me. I couldn't see my barrier surrounding me, but I ran knowing that my life and Xavier's were on the line now; if my barrier had dissipated, it was imperative that I made it back to Iason's home.

As soon as I made it back to the marketplace, I was able to hear their footsteps since they slowed down because of the rest of the townspeople. I ran around a corner sharply, almost tripping over a crack in the pavement, but corrected myself and kept running. As I got closer to Iason's street, I noticed something moving in an alleyway on the other side of the street.

My heart pounding and my breath coming out in mere gasps, I kept pushing myself further and willed my legs to keep moving. I got near the gate of Iason's house and as I stopped to push it open, something or someone collided with my back. I went into the gate, bringing my arms around the boy tightly to protect him from getting hurt and then pushed him through the gate and shut it.

Hands grabbed my arms and spun me around, turning me to come face to face with Riley. "BELLA!" one of his hands closed around my throat and my air began getting cut off. Cold, soulless eyes met mine and I wanted to cry out. "Riley, stop!" I choked, trying to get air into my lungs. I heard footsteps behind me and pretty soon, the gate that had been the wall trapping me disappeared and I was falling toward the ground with Riley above me.

I watched Bryce and Xanti come toward us and begin pulling Riley away from me. I cried out in pain as Riley, in desperation, dug his nails into the skin of my neck. Emmett helped aid Bryce and Xanti to get Riley off of me and were able to pull him off of me, not before his nails cut the skin of my throat where he'd been clutching tightly. I felt hands pull on my arm and turning my head, I found little Xavier standing there with fresh tears sliding down his face.

"Go, Xavier!" I stated quickly. He stood where he was, holding my arm, and shook his head. I heard Riley yell in outrage and getting up unstably, I snatched Xavier into my arms and began running toward the porch. As I made it to the top stair of the porch, I tripped and fell just as the front door opened.

Circe stood at the door with Esme and they were both looking at me shocked. "Help!" Xavier was getting to his feet and I pushed him toward them. I heard Emmett's voice calling out to us frantically and I turned around just as Riley came running up to me. He shoved me and I stumbled backwards and into the wall near the door. I saw Esme grab Xavier and go into the house and Circe moved as Iason, Carlisle, and the other guys came out.

Riley was clawing at me quickly as all four of them approached him and began trying to detach him from me. I was trying to push him off of me, but was having no luck. "Stop, Riley!" Emmett, Xanti, and Bryce got over to us and began helping the guys; Riley was _really_ hell bent on killing me for that nomad. One of his nails got close to my eye and slashed open the skin, making me cry out. Once they had him away from me, Carlisle got away from them and helped me into the house. He brought me into the atrium and I sat down on one of the couches as Rose brought in his medical bag.

All the girls made their way into the atrium and let out gasps when they saw how damaged Riley made my face. Esme walked in with Xavier and when she saw my face, she turned around and ushered him out of the room. Bella came over to my side and sat down next to me on the couch. I watched as Carlisle pulled a bottle of peroxide out of his bag and some bandages.

I heard struggling from the entrance area, but I ignored it. I heard Riley yelling at the guys and struggling, and did my best not to turn to look at him. The peroxide burned my face and the scratches and cuts that Carlisle was cleaning, but I tried to block the pain out. "Are you okay?" Bella asked quietly. Watching Carlisle open a bandage, I nodded my head and stayed still as he put it over the cuts he'd cleaned previously.

It took Carlisle a good forty-five minutes to clean my face and neck up. When he was finished I sighed deeply and watched as Esme re-entered with Xavier. "Is it okay to bring him in here?" she asked quietly. Carlisle nodded his head and the little boy toddled into the room and over to me.

"You 'kay?" I smiled and laughed before nodding my head. By the middle of the night, everyone was sitting in the atrium with me and Xavier was sitting on my lap. I sat in there, telling my family and Iason's what had happened when I left the house. Circe and Esme made Xavier something to eat when he got hungry and when he got sleepy Rose took him from me and went upstairs with him.

I looked at Iason and Carlisle. "Shouldn't we try to find his parents?" Iason looked at me sadly.

"They won't find any immediate family or secondary. He has no living relatives." he explained. A couple of weeks before you were brought here there was an alert on the news. A family of three had gone missing from another area of Greece. Then his parents bodies were found somewhere near the hotel they'd been staying at. His grandparents are dead and his parents were the only children to their families."

Bella looked at him. "So now he's just an orphan. That's so sad." I nodded my head slowly in agreement.

"I'm sure if you explain that you found him wandering around town, the authorities will just put him into an orphanage. Then he can be adopted by a proper family." Bryce spoke up from beside the fireplace. Iason nodded his head as Rose returned to the room. "We could take him tomorrow morning. Before anyone gets too attached, no offense meant."

I got to my feet, stretching. "Well, I'm going to bed. I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer." They all nodded their heads and wished me good nights. I turned and exited the room and stopped as I put my foot on the first step. I turned my head and then made my way back to the atrium. All the heads turned to look back at me.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper questioned from his spot near Alice.

I looked at Iason and his family and then Bella. "No, nothing's wrong. I just…"

"Yes?" Achlys asked.

I smiled forcingly. "I just thought I'd let you know that I made a barrier." Turning around, I made my way back to the stairs and then went to my room. I crawled into bed and I heard the slamming coming from the room over. I closed my eyes tightly and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to something curling into my stomach. I popped an eye open and saw Xavier curled up into my side. I looked at the clock on the vanity and saw that it read twelve thirty. _I thought they were gonna take him to the police this morning!?_ I quietly removed myself from the bed and exited the room, making my way downstairs. I heard talking from the atrium and it stopped as I made my way inside.

"Would someone like to explain why Xavier is in my bed?" I asked haughtily, looking around at my family.

Alice smiled brightly at me and I knew whatever was fixing to come out of her mouth was horrible. I had learned and quickly adapted to Alice's ability to see the future and when something was going to happen; like dad and Sue getting married and getting werewolf step-siblings. If she spewed some crap about forgetting I was gonna throw a tantrum. I heard Edward chuckle and ignored him for now. "What now, Alice?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"He's in your bed because you're a mommy now." My eyes widened, jaw dropped, and within twenty seconds I saw black.

**OMG! What the hell is Alice talking about now!? Find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	12. Adoptions and Returning Home

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Alice told Lyn she became a mommy!

Chapter 11

I felt someone tapping my face as softly as they could, and my eyes fluttered open. Everyone was looking down on me; Alice especially. Circe and Kiska helped me sit up and I looked at my family confusingly. "What do you mean I'm a 'mommy'?" I asked groggily.

Alice giggled and was about to respond, but Jasper stopped her. "Perhaps you should let the other girls tell her, darlin'." I instantly relaxed, knowing that I wouldn't be suffocated with information. Circe helped me to my feet and led to one of the armchairs. The others followed us to the sitting area and sat down. Esme sat in a chair near me and took my hands in hers.

"Iason was kind enough to show us pictures from the newspaper of Xavier's parents; you could double as his mother." My mouth dropped open. "We weren't going to do anything like this… but he began throwing a tantrum, and demanded that we bring him back to his 'mommy'." I heard a couple of laughs from around the room; so I'm pretty sure I was gawking. Edward caught my attention, and I turned to look at him.

He calmed his laughing, after getting hit by Bella, and began speaking. "When we were at the police station, all he kept thinking about was you. I can't even count the number of times your face flashed through his mind." A smile slowly graced my face. "All he kept thinking about was you saving him and bringing him to the house." By this time I was full out grinning; I was becoming more used to the idea. But my mind hit on the mental brakes.

"Wait a minute!" I cried. They all looked at me curiously. "How are we going to get him out of Greece?"

Xanti laughed, drawing my attention. "Once everything was settled at the police station and agency, we took a ride to the DMV." Looking around the room, I saw everyone nodding their heads. "His picture was taken and his info stored in the computers. So now, the little one had a new passport."

"What about school? I can't just stop going!" I stated declaratively.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Esme and the girls—" Emmett whined a little. "—and perhaps the boys, too, have agreed to help watch him while you go to school." My face brightened up and I smiled very brightly.

"Oh, by the way…" Alice spoke. I looked to her, where she stood with Jasper. "His name is Xavier Matthew Swan." I smiled at Alice and thanked her. I was a couple minutes longer before I heard Myra asking me to show her my barrier, and I nodded my head. We all walked outside to the backyard, and we took our spots. Myra began building up her energy in her hands and I began concentrating hard. I looked up and caught Riley watching from the room that overlooked the yard. I thought back to yesterday; him attacking me and trying to hurt Xavier.

Myra tossed the balls and the protectiveness I'd felt yesterday washed over me. I threw my hands out in front of me, and waited for the blasts to hit me; however, they never did. Peeking through my fingers, I saw the blue shield that had protected Xavier and I the previous day. I put my arms down and looked at Myra with a stunned look on my face.

"She did it!"

"Amazing…"

"Just like Bella…"

At first I thought Myra would be pissed at me; but instead she had a smile on her face and was nodding her head proudly. "There's only one more thing left for you to learn before you can leave." My family became quiet and I nodded my head. "I've taught you to manifest your energy as an attack and now, a defense. There's one more type of defense; it's an advanced form of your normal barrier."

Once more I nodded my head and watched her. Myra let her barrier wash over her and then dissipate; a couple minutes later, she launched what looked like energy blasts toward me. It stopped a few feet away from me and spread like the barrier. "If you can produce your barrier and energy blasts, then this will be nothing. Just think of whatever to bring up your barrier, and then concentrate to form the energy balls. Then just watch." The barrier of Myra's dissipated and she nodded. Without even thinking about it for too long, my barrier sprung up around me.

"Now, let your barrier fall and quickly try to form the balls." She called to me. I did as he advised and a minute later I had my energy in my hands. "Now throw!" I flung my hands out toward her, but instead of them spreading out they stayed in a ball. Myra raised her hands and formed her own barrier before she got hit.

I apologized and watched as she formed two energy balls and released them. My gaze followed them and I saw them heading at Xavier, who was now standing on the patio in front of everyone. "Myra!" I heard Achlys cry. I threw my hands out, vaguely aware of the tingle in my hands. My energy flew toward Xavier and the others and spread out in front of them. Myra's blasts barely missed them and I stormed over to her.

"What the hell!?" I demanded. Somehow I knew that Jasper and Carlisle were making their way over to me. Bryce appeared by Myra's side as I glared daggers at her. "What the hell were you thinking, you psycho bitch!?" I made to lunge at her, but I felt two pairs of arms grab me.

"My plan worked, didn't it?" she snorted. Her comment made me stop and think. _Did I really do what she wanted me to do? Did I really throw the barrier?!_ I heard Achlys laugh and confirm my thought.

Jasper said something to me, and I turned to look at him. "Let's get your bags packed. Esme called the airport and booked our flight." Smiling, I nodded and couldn't ignore the feelings of giddiness over getting to go home. Jasper sighed and nodded his head while leading me to the house, "Plus, Alice is dying to go shopping."

I cringed slightly, "For Xavier?" he nodded his head. As we began to walk inside, I pulled my arm from Jasper and stopped to pick up Xavier. Once he was settled in my arms, I made my way back to my escort. Jasper walked with me to my room.

Setting Xavier on the bed, I went to the closet and opened it. Pulling out my duffel, I tossed it to Jasper. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Achlys. "Hey, Lyn." She greeted. I nodded as I grabbed what little clothes were in the closet. "We all got you a parting gift." She pulled a bag from behind her back. Jasper stopped me and pushed me toward her, and continued for me.

"You didn't have to." Achlys shook her head, thrusting the shopping bag at me. Going to the bed, I set the bag down and opened it; I pulled out a graphic t-shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants… which looked a little too small for me. I pulled the items out of the bag and set them down in front of Xavier. "There you go." He grabbed at the shirt and looked at it in awe. Laughing I continued to go through the bag and found a nice green, off-the-shoulder top with flared cuffs and a black denim mini skirt that would go down to my knees. Smiling, I thanked her and pulled the clothes out.

She looks at me with sad eyes, "There are a pair of sandals in there for you, and a pair of tennis shoes for him; also a couple of trinkets from when we went shopping." I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug, thanking her for everything they'd done. She left a couple minutes later after Jasper announced my clothes were packed. Snagging the shoes for both of us out of the bag, I helped Xavier out of his current clothes and into his new ones. I slipped the tennis shoes onto his feet and he stood up.

I watched as he took Jasper's hand and they both left the room; probably going downstairs to the atrium. Shedding my current attire as well, I dressed in the outfit they'd bought me and slipped on the sandals. Taking the dirty clothes Xavier and I had been wearing to my duffel, I unzipped it and shoved them in. I left it open and went back to the shopping bag; curious to see what else they'd gotten me.

The first thing I noticed was the tiny ring Achlys had shown me that day at the market. Even though I felt horrible, at seeing the engagement-like ring, I slipped it on my ring finger of my right hand. There were also a pair of earrings that matched and a couple of bracelets. I took the items out of the bag and put them in my duffel. Zipping it up, I grabbed hold of it and began to leave the room. I shut the door and walked down the atrium.

Bella was waiting for me near the front door. "The guys took Riley hunting… our way of hunting." I didn't acknowledge that statement; Riley had hurt me deeply and I wasn't about to let it go. I went to the couch Xavier was sitting on and dropped my bag beside it. Bella followed after me, sitting in an armchair. Xavier never looked my way as I pulled him on my lap; his eyes were fixed on the TV that was showing cartoons.

Time had seemed to stop as we sat there; we had watched three and a half episodes of 'Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon' when the guys got back. Carlisle excused himself to go speak with Esme, who was speaking to Circe. Jasper and Alice excused themselves, while Rose and Emmett decided to put the luggage in the cars. Edward sat on the arm of the chair Bella was sitting in. Iason's family was nowhere to be seen.

Sparing a glance as Riley, I saw that his eyes were losing some of their dark tint. It was like he knew I was looking his way, because his eyes slid to mine. Turning my eyes back to the TV, I made no more eye contact until Carlisle, the rest of our family, and Iason's were in the room. "All of the bags are in the cars?" Emmett and Rose nodded their confirmation. "Let's go then." I got to my feet, holding Xavier, and walked out of the room behind Emmett.

Iason and his family wished us well as we got into our vehicles. To my displeasure, Riley ended up riding in the car with Bella, Edward, and me. Carlisle and Esme took Xavier with them, while the other four rode in the in the rented SUV. We all pulled out of the driveway and gate, and then we were off to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport, we all got out of the cars. Emmett was able to grab a majority of the bags and we began walking inside. Carlisle and Jasper departed from us and then returned a couple minutes later. "I've got the tickets." Esme announced, and I turned to see her rejoining us. I followed behind Carlisle with Xavier toddling beside me, his hand grasping mine as tight as possible. We stopped at the customs gate and put our things on the conveyor belt. We emptied our pockets, putting our things in trays, and the custom agents began calling us forward.

It was only ten minutes for us to clear customs and we were on our way to the plane. We sat at the gate for almost half an hour, until our plane landed. We boarded our plan and sat there, waiting to take off. I was sitting by the window with Xavier beside me. Bella and Edward were sitting across from us in the center rows; Carlisle and Esme in front of them; Emmett and Rose behind Bella and Edward; Alice and Jasper were sitting in front of Xavier and I, and Riley behind me.

"Lyn!" my gaze snapped to Alice, who was turned around in her seat looking at me.

I blinked a couple of times. "I'm sorry! What?"

"Put your belt on." She declared. "We're fixing to take off." I nodded my head and turned to help Xavier with his belt. Once he was ready, I prepared myself; as soon as I was done, the plane rumbled and I assumed we were beginning to gain speed to lift off. The plane jolted a moment later, and I knew that we were up in the air. Opening the window, I watched as the ground disappeared and clouds soon replaced the pavement.

We landed in Port Angeles Airport several hours later, and I was glad to finally be home. We got into the cars in the parking lot; and I sighed at the comfort of Edward's Volvo. When we got to the house, Alice was quick to take off with Xavier to show him his room; which Edward told me had been decorated before they left to come after me. I laughed and made my way to my room.

When I opened the door, my eyes widened and I gaped in horror at the trashy state my room was in. Throwing my duffel bag on the floor inside the door, I slammed it shut and ran downstairs into the living room. "What happened to my bedroom!?" I shrieked with anger.

"I told you; Bella happened." Riley chuckled, walking past me and upstairs.

I was quiet for a few minutes and then looked at my sister. "What did you do!?"

"Um… I kind of… got mad at Edward…" she admitted uneasily.

My eyes widened. "You couldn't ruin something in your cottage? That's my room, Bells! MY ROOM!" I launched myself at my sister. She landed on the floor with an 'oomph' and I glared at her. "Why my room!?"

"What's goin' on here?" a familiar voice asked. Bells and I looked to see Charlie standing in the archway with the rest of our family behind him.

**Uh-oh! Lyn was caught in the act, lol. What's gonna happen now? Find out next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


	13. You're a grandpa again

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Lyn and the Cullens returned to Forks. Lyn and Bella began arguing, and Charlie showed up just in time to witness Lyn trying to throttle Bella.

Chapter 12

"Cristalyn Eleyn Swan, what did I tell you about attacking your siblings!" I let go of Bella as Esme chastised me. Bella got to her feet and brushed her pants off and sat on the couch, while I sat in an armchair as far away from her as I could. Esme welcomed dad and Sue into the living room and they took seats on the couch Bells was sitting on. The others of the family filed in and took spots around us.

I looked at my dad. "How was Europe?" dad looked at the ground while Sue began laughing.

"It was… okay." He replied. I looked to my new stepmom for an explanation.

Sue smiled at dad and looked to Bella and me. "He had a little bit of bad luck when we were in Venice." Bella shot me a curious glance and I shrugged at her, and Sue continued a minute later. "Your father fell over the side of the gondola that we had been riding in when we were on a tour."

I placed a hang over my mouth, trying to keep my laughing in. Jasper chuckled as he looked over at me and then back to Charlie. My shoulders were shaking and it was getting more difficult to hold it all in. Emmett looked at me and leaned over, poking me in the side right where my tickle spot was.

Not able to hold it in anymore, thanks to Emmett (my big teddy bear of a "brother"), I began laughing hysterically and ended up falling out of the armchair. Carlisle came over to inspect me, but I was laughing too hard. I tried telling him I was okay in between snippets of laughing, but I couldn't get any words formed.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up, girls!" Charlie said, crossing his arms. Sue giggled and said something to him about it being a little funny, and I caught my sister beginning to laugh. I clutched my sides as they began to ache and tried to stop laughing. Carlisle helped me to my feet and I sat carefully in my chair this time as my laughs died down.

Bella was looking at me as she calmed her own laughing down. Edward was chuckling and stopped as soon as I was in a composed state once more. "Any other mishaps that we didn't get to see?" I giggled.

"Oh, my goodness; yes! Once we had him safely in the gondola, the man who was navigating us down the river ended up hitting him with the—" dad was quick to cover her mouth and shoot me an apologetic smile.

He kissed Sue's cheek and then looked to Bella and me. "They don't need to know about that, dear." He uncovered her mouth and apologized, which she forgave him for. Rose walked into the doorway and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice wants to bring him downstairs… is it all right?"

Esme looked to Carlisle curiously and waited for him to answer. Carlisle looked at me, to Charlie, and then back at Rose. "Not at this precise moment. Wait until Lyn tells him, then you may bring him down." Alice's happy chirp was heard from upstairs making us laugh.

Charlie looked at me questioningly. "What do you have to tell me, honey?" I smiled sheepishly and looked down to the floor. "You're not pregnant, are you!?" my eyes widened and my gaze snapped to look at my father.

"What!?" I was horrified; my father thought I was pregnant!

Dad looked at me like he was inspecting me. "Oh, my god! You are!" Bella began laughing and Edward chuckling. I looked to my second father for help with a pleading look on my face. Carlisle smiled at me and looked to dad.

"Charlie, you have nothing to worry about." He comforted. "Lyn is one hundred percent _not_ pregnant." Charlie seemed to calm down just a tad.

He looked at me and his brown eyes begged me to tell him. "Honey, what is it? You know you can tell me anything!"

"Well, you just freaked out on me thinking I was pregnant!" I stated, shocked. "I'd hate to see your reaction to what I have to tell you!" his eyes widened and I began muttering apologies. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just haven't had a lot of sleep; a lot of things have been irritating me lately, and I'm taking it out on the wrong people… Sorry."

Charlie didn't say anything and I looked up to see worry in his dark orbs. "The truth is… you're a grandpa… again." His eyes widened and they flew to Carlisle as if silently saying 'I thought you told me she wasn't pregnant!?'

"I adopted a little boy, daddy." I admitted, looking him right in the eye. He opened his mouth but I stopped him. "And I know that you may not approve, but I did it because he was so cute and I couldn't stop myself! I know you think I'm probably screwing up my life, but Esme and everyone have offered to help out with him while I'm at school!"

He went to speak again, but this time Sue caught his attention. She said something to him that I didn't hear, but I'm sure Bella and the others did because my sister smiled widely. Charlie turned back to look at me. "So where is he?" a couple minutes later Rose entered with Alice who was holding Xavier's left hand, while in his right he held the arm of a moogle doll from Final Fantasy. He saw me sitting in the chair and began to wriggle his little hand away from Alice.

Giggling, Alice let go of him and he ran straight at me, stopping in front of me to outstretch his arms. I picked him up and sat him on my lap as he held the doll close and stuck his thumb in his mouth. He looked around at the room's occupants while he sucked his thumb and settled against me comfortably. Dad looked at him and I saw his eyes soften up as he looked at Xavier.

"He does look like you a bit." He commented. I glanced at Alice and saw her giggling; when she noticed me she gave me a thumb up, and I knew everything would be okay. "The hair and some of the facial features… you'd think he was biologically yours." I giggled.

Sue looked at him and smiled at me. "What is his name?" I looked down at him as he poked the doll's head and smiled, and then looked back to them.

"Xavier Matthew Swan." I replied, feeling a maternal pull in me. I looked over at Jasper out of the corner of my eyes and saw his little smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

Charlie looked to Carlisle and Esme. "And both of you are fine with this?" they looked at each other and Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme as he sat on the arm of her chair.

"Of course, Charlie." Carlisle responded. "The kids, Esme, and I have all agreed to help take care of Xavier while Lyn is away at school. And he seems to be quite attached to her already." I smiled and nodded my head as I looked at my father.

The discussion progressed as the hours flew by; Sue and dad's honeymoon trip, Xavier being welcomed into the family, and what would happen with us now. As the rest of the family talked, I held the now slumbering Xavier in my arms. I got to my feet, excusing myself and began walking upstairs. As I got to the upstairs landing, I saw Riley standing there and looking down into the living room. "Go join them. I'm going to go to bed after I put him down." I passed him quickly and made my way to Xavier's room.

I opened the door and noticed that there was a night light plugged in and the crib was ready for use. Walking over to it, I set him inside and pulled the safety bar up and locked it in place. I turned and saw a baby monitor with a glowing green light, signaling it was on; I looked around the room for the other one. "Where is it?" I muttered, looking all over the room in the dark.

"It's on your bed." I turned to find Riley standing there. "The other monitor is sitting on your bed. Alice had me put it in there for you." He turned and walked away, leaving me staring at the spot that he'd been standing in.

**Hope you enjoyed the cuteness; sorry for the shortness! Please remember: reviews are welcome!**


	14. Returning to School and Riley

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Lyn and the Cullens returned to Forks. Lyn and Bella began arguing, and Charlie showed up just in time to witness Lyn trying to throttle Bella.

Chapter 13

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, I was back at school and walking into my advisor's office. "Ms. Swan…" she greeted. I nodded my head and took the seat she offered me. I watched as she closed the door and went to sit behind her desk. The only noise that filled the room was the soft clicking of the keys of the keyboard as she typed. "Your record shows that you've missed classes for almost three weeks and a half weeks."

"Yes, ma'am." she looked at me as she set her chin between both of her hands. "I apologize for missing so many classes. My father had an accident in Europe and I was called away by him." I explained. "Me and the rest of my family caught the first flight out, and we just got back a couple days ago."

Nodding her head, she looked back at the computer screen and then to me. "Well, unfortunately, you've missed too many days and I don't think that you would be able to get the amount of work you've missed in all of your classes caught up." She spoke. "I'm afraid that you may have to drop your courses for this semester, and I will re-enroll you next semester."

"If I could make up all my missed work, though… I wouldn't be required to drop, right?" I looked at her pleadingly.

She looked at me with a stunned look on her face. "You would go through all those lengths to keep attending?" I nodded my head eagerly and she looked astonished. "I never had a student go to these lengths before. Normally when I tell them they may have to drop, they leave this office and go do it."

"I'm willing to do anything to keep attending!" I spoke to her.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You do realize that you will have to go to classes today, as well?" I nodded my head in affirmation. "Very well then… I will send out emails to your instructors, but when you go to the classes let them know your situation and that they should be receiving an email. Get your make up work and then we'll see how this goes." I thanked her and got up from my seat. Walking to the door, I opened it and exited, shutting the door behind me and hurrying to my first class of the day.

When I got into my English Lit class, I made sure to go straight to Miss Evans desk to speak with her. She looked at me as I stood in front of her. "Ms. Swan… nice to finally see that you've returned. However, because you've missed so many days and two tests, I think it would be better for you to drop this class immediately."

"I'm sorry for missing so many classes. My father had an accident in Europe, but he's home now." I apologized. "Ms. Evans, I've just come from my advisor; I am to get all the work that I've missed and make it up. I will be here for this class today." She just looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. It took her a couple of minutes to recover but when she did, she pulled out her course book and opened it up, flipping back three weeks.

She looked up at me as I stood there quietly. "Ms. Swan, please go take your seat and I will give you your make up work at the end of class." I nodded my head and turned around, heading back to my seat.

The class flew by quickly, and before I knew it, I was walking out of the classroom while shoving the papers with all my makeup work into my bookbag. I followed the same course throughout the day, apologizing to my teachers for my missed classes and requesting my makeup work. At the end of the day when time was up, I hurried out of my government class while shoving the papers into my bag and hurried out to the front of the school.

Unfortunately, Edward and Bella had brought me to school this morning since I could barely keep my eyes open. Xavier had had nightmares twice last night, so I ended up staying in his room with him after I lulled him back to sleep. He was full of energy this morning as he ran around the living room chasing after Emmett happily. Carlisle had seen my 'I'm-not-awake-yet' look and asked Edward to drive me. So now, I had to sit on the steps leading down into the parking lot to await my ride home.

My cell went off so I pulled it out to see who was calling; it was a text message. _Your ride is a 2008 Dodge charger; watch for it! Emmett_. I silently laughed to myself and watched for any approaching cars. A black Dodge charger came flying into the parking lot and I got up quickly, making my way over to it. I threw my bag in the bag behind my seat and got in the passenger side, buckling up. As I finished buckling up, the car lurched forward and we began to drive off. I turned my head, expecting to see Jasper, but instead saw Riley. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Why are you picking me up?" I asked. He glanced at me and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Because Edward asked me to." His reply was short, and I wondered why Edward would ask him. The rest of the ride back home was quiet and no other words were said between us; it was odd not talking to him anymore. I missed the boyfriend that he used to be, but I guess stuff that happened in Greece had changed that. Now it was like we were two total strangers to one another. He pulled into the garage, shutting the door after we parked, and cut the engine.

I grabbed my bag out of the backseat and watched as the garage door closed behind us. Riley got out of the car and I hastily made my way into the house. I made it up to my room and threw my bookbag on my bed. There was a quiet rustle behind me and I spun around to find Alice standing in the doorway. "Give it here." She ordered. I looked at her questioningly. "Your homework that you have to make up; give it to me."

"Alice, I can't ask you to—" she cut me off with a pointed glare and I opened my bag, pulling out the papers with all my makeup assignments. Alice was besides me in a flash and she whisked the papers out of my hands quickly. "Alice!" she laughed and danced her way out of the room. I growled under my breath and made my way downstairs and into the living room.

Emmett was sitting in an armchair watching the TV, which was showing a college football game. "Where's Xavier?" I asked. Without turning his gaze from the TV, he pointed to the couch closest to me. I walked over and peered over from the back; Xavier was spread out across one cushion of the couch with one thumb in his mouth and his other arm wrapped around his moogle doll. There was a blanket pooled by his feet and I grabbed it, spreading it out to cover him so he wouldn't get cold.

When I was done, I went to another armchair and fell into it. I yawned and Emmett turned to look at me curiously. "Can't I be tired?" I yawned once more.

"Maybe you should go get some sleep." He suggested. I laughed and shook my head. "Lyn, seriously… go get some sleep. I can watch Xavier while you go take a nap." I gave him a disbelieving look, and after a couple minutes, I got to my feet and went to my room. I grabbed my bookbag and tossed it on the floor, then laid myself across my bed and closed my eyes.

When I reopened my eyes, I looked at the clock to see that it was a little after nine. I was facing one of the curtain covered windows and I looked outside to be greeted with darkness. I yawned and felt myself getting drowsy again; before I fell asleep again, I noticed that something warm was pressed against my back. I turned to my head to see who it was and I saw the head of blonde hair that belonged to Riley; then everything went black as I laid my head back to the pillow and fell asleep once more.

**Hope you enjoyed! Emalyn, I decided to do the ending for you; you like Riley and you wanted him to start acting like himself… so I'm helping him find his way back! Hope you liked! Please remember: reviews are welcome!**


	15. Family

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Chapter 14

I jumped awake as my alarm started blaring; it was already morning? _That must have been some good sleep_. Noticing this time that there was a lack of coldness, I turned my head to find that Riley wasn't behind me anymore. Getting up from my bed, I shook my head and went over to the closet, picking out my outfit for the day. When I had the clothes in my hands I went to the bed, setting them out, and left the room to go take a shower.

As I made it closer to the bathroom, I snuck a peek inside Xavier's room; he was in the middle of his crib with the bars pulled up and he was sleeping contently. I entered the bathroom and grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and then turned the water on. Once the spray was my desired temperature, I undressed and stepped inside. The water soothed my muscles and I happily enjoyed it.

After a while I got out and wrapped the towel around me, going back to my room. I put on the clothes I'd picked out and then put my dirty clothes where they belonged. Opening my door back up, I walked out and went back towards Xavier's room; he was sitting up in the crib wiping sleepily at his eyes when I entered, and I went to him. I picked him up and exited the room, going downstairs to the dining room. "Good morning, Lyn." Esme's voice floated to me through the open kitchen.

"Morning, mom." Ever since I'd become a permanent member of the household, just like Bella and the others, Esme preferred that I call her mom; so it just came natural that I call her by the name she requested. I set Xavier in the high chair that had been bought for him, and sat down in my seat.

As I sat in my seat, I noticed that the only people at the table were Carlisle, Riley, Rose, Emmett, Xavier and I. Looking to Emmett, I shot him a curious glance, "Where is everybody?"

"Right here." Bella's voice spoke; I turned my head to see the four missing bodies coming in through the door. Bella and Edward took their seats beside Riley and Alice and Jasper took their seats next to Emmett and Rose.

"Where were you?" I questioned.

Bella smiled at me. "Helping Alice with your homework." I nodded my head as Esme entered the room with two plates of food. She set one plate down in front of me and a smaller plate in front of Xavier.

"Sorry it took me a couple of minutes. I'd forgotten about breakfast until about half an hour ago." I smiled at Esme as I sampled the waffles she'd made.

_Oh my god… this is heaven!_ Esme's waffles were awesome! Looking back to her I replied, "Don't worry, Esme. These are wonderful, they taste delicious!" she smiled brightly and went over to Carlisle's side as he got up from his chair, folding his newspaper and setting it down where he'd been sitting.

"I've got to get to work. I should be home shortly after six o'clock." He spoke, kissing Esme before leaving the room through the kitchen to get to the garage.

I continued eating, stopping every now and then to help Xavier eat his food. When breakfast was done, I looked to the clock; I had ten minutes before I had to leave. Bella took our plates and went into the kitchen, while I grabbed Xavier out of his high chair. I took him upstairs and bathed him quickly; as soon as I finished dressing him, I took him back downstairs and set him down. I grabbed my messenger bag from Alice, who had taken it so they had the books for my makeup homework. As Alice spoke to me, I watched as Xavier playfully ran away from Emmett and over to Jasper. I looked back to Alice, catching the last bit of her words, "…so if any of the professors ask how you got all of this work done, just tell them that you stayed up all night." I nodded my head at her and walked to the door, opening it and grabbing my car keys.

I called a goodbye to everyone and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I unlocked the doors and got in my car, sticking the key in the engine. I turned the engine on, buckling up, and then put it in gear, pulling out of the driveway.

Classes passed by quickly the entire day; all of my professors were surprised that I actually had all of the makeup work done, and I told them the story that Alice had advised me to do. By the end of bio class, I was ready to run out of the room and go home. I walked down the hallway, out of the building, and to my car. I got in, started my car, and backed out of my parking spot.

When I pulled into the driveway and got closer to the house, I noticed that there were two cars parked in front. I looked at the cars questioningly as I spotted Rose standing in front of the garage, motioning for me to drive over there. I drove over to Rose and she got in the passenger seat. "Just go ahead and park in the garage, Lyn." Nodding my head, I did as she told me and parked my Acura Advanced next to her BMW. I cut the engine off and unbuckled, getting out of the car with Rose; I snagged my messenger out of the back seat before I locked all the doors.

Rose and I walked into the kitchen, Rose shutting the door behind us, and we walked into the dining room and into the hallway, right outside the living room. "I'll be right down. I just want to put my things away." Rose smiled and nodded her head before going into the living room and I walked upstairs to my room. I opened my bedroom door and tossed my school bag on the floor, before shrugging off my jacket and throwing it on my bed. I sat down on my vanity chair, took off my shoes, and took them into the closet.

When I was done getting relaxed, I exited my room and went downstairs to the living room; apart from my family there were four other people. I found Bella sitting beside Edward and went to sit next to her. "Lyn, we'd like to introduce you to the Denali coven." Carlisle spoke. "That is Tanya," he gestured to a woman standing by one of the open windows. "And these are Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen." He finished, gesturing to the three sitting on the couch across from Edward, Bella and I.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Cristalyn; Bella's sister."

The woman standing next to the window, Tanya, turned to look at me. "Bella's sister?" I nodded my head, and she looked at Bella. "I didn't know you had a sister, Bella."

Bella nodded her head, "She's my half-sister, actually. She's been living with us for quite a while now."

The other three of the Denali coven didn't speak a word and I began to feel uncomfortable. I got to my feet and looked to Carlisle and Esme, "I'm going to do my homework." As I left the room, I stopped in the doorway and looked around. I hadn't noticed before now that Xavier was missing from the room. "Where's Xavier at?" I questioned stopping in the doorway and turning to look at my family.

"In his bedroom with Emmett." Esme answered with a smile on her face. I nodded my head and went up the stairs and to the second floor. I went the opposite direction of my room and went to my "son's". I opened the door and found, much to my surprise, Riley sitting in the rocking chair with Xavier in his arms. Xavier's head rested on Riley's chest and Riley's head rested on the headrest of the rocking chair; if I had known that vampires couldn't sleep, I would have believed that Riley really was sleeping.

The room was completely spotless, but a few toys were strewn around the room; they must have let him play with his toys until he got too tired. But such was the life for a four year old; play with toys all day, nap, wake up and play some more, eat dinner, take a bath, go to bed, wake up and do it all over again the next day. I also noticed that they'd taken the crib out and put a bed; _wonder why…_ My heart softened at the sight before me; this is what I'd imagined it'd be like when Riley and I got married. _Before he got turned by that stupid nomad._ As I stood there, thinking of what our future would be like now, Riley's eyes opened slowly to show me the golden brown orbs that had returned a couple days ago from his constant hunting. _He must be disappointed that he slipped up; but Carlisle did say that it's normal for some vampires to slip up by accident_.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About an hour or so." He answered me. "Emmett asked me to play with him while he went to hunt. But he started getting tired, so I figured I'd try and see if he wanted a nap." I laughed as he chuckled. "I guess I was right in that assumption." Nodding my head, I felt the love I had for him swell in my chest.

_This is the longest we've gone without talking; his moving with his family notwithstanding. I just miss him altogether!_ I snapped out of my thoughts and saw him looking at me intently; I made my over to him quickly. "Sorry; I'll just put him in his bed." I spoke reaching for Xavier and picking him up. "You can go ahead and do whatever you want now. I've got things up here. I can stay with him now." I walked to the bed and set Xavier in it, covering him over; never noticing Riley had gotten up from the chair and come up behind me.

"What if what I want is to stay here with you?" his question caught me off guard and I turned around to look at him.

His topaz gaze caught me like a deer in headlights; my eyes widened as I looked at him startled by his question. "I'm sorry… I've been beating myself up since I saw you in the alleyway that night in Greece." My breath caught in my throat as that night's events flew through my mind. I'd tried so hard to block them out, but him speaking those words was like the key unlocking the chest. "I tried to resist as much as I could; I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Riley's arms wrapped around me tightly as he buried his head in my auburn curls. I could hear the choking-like sounds, so I knew he was crying. "I wanted to come back to you after I left you in that alleyway, but…" I wrapped my arms around him tightly; I didn't want to make him feel bad anymore. At the beginning, I'd wanted him to know how I felt; to feel betrayed and hurt… but now I just wanted to comfort him and let him know that everything would be okay. So we just stood next to Xavier's bed with our arms wrapped around each other.

"Please don't think about it," I begged him as tears began to make my eyes misty. "I forgive you; just don't beat yourself up anymore!"

There was a slight noise from behind me and I turned to see Xavier sitting up in his bed; his little eyes were still tired looking and he just gazed at the both of us. I looked back over at Riley. "Does this mean that everything is forgiven?" he asked in a quiet voice. I smiled and nodded my head, turning around to pick up Xavier.

"What happened in the past is the past." I spoke. "All that matter now is the future." He nodded and I looked down at my little boy in my arms when he giggled. "And our future just happens to include this wonderful little boy."

Riley's gaze seemed to warm back up; almost as if nothing had been plaguing him before. Xavier reached out for Riley, and he took him. As I stood in place, the loneliness and heartache that had been bothering me for weeks disappeared; and the happiness and love I'd used to feel returned. "We're already a couple steps ahead," Riley laughed, getting my attention. "We've already started a family." I smiled brightly and placed a kiss on his lips before placing one on Xavier's forehead as he laughed happily.

**A little fluff-ness for all of my wonderful readers! Thank you all for waiting this long for a new update; things have been a little hectic for me, with finishing one story and trying to finish this one. Hope you liked! Please remember: reviews are welcome!**

**I'd like to do a shout out to all of the readers who have reviewed the story thus far; Emalyn, Nic, Bettyboo23, rae, Impossible-Twins, Lynn Jones Cullen, Zoeie Lynn, lynn Cullen, Caz19, MrsLowry, Iput, kimbo06 you guys are awesome and I really appreciate all the support you all have given to me! Please, keep it coming!**


	16. Zoo Outings and Swing Sets

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Chapter 15

The months passed by quickly as I attended my college courses and spent time with my families, Bella and the other Cullens as well as Charlie and Sue. Before I knew it, classes were finished with for the year and I was taking the summer off to enjoy myself. Riley and I had planned the entire day out for Xavier; since it was a sunny day out, I was going to take him to the zoo in Seattle. And once we got home from the zoo, Riley and I would take him outside to the backyard to show him the new swing set that was being erected for him while we'd be gone.

We left the house at ten thirty and made it to the zoo by noon. We walked around the zoo for hours, Xavier pointing at the animals and laughing. I was happy to see that he was having so much fun and was happy himself. As we passed a park employee holding a camera, she stopped us. "Excuse me, ma'am." I stopped walking, holding Xavier's hand firmly in mine. "May I take a picture of you and your son?" I looked down at Xavier who was looking up at me with big, chocolate eyes, and then turned back to the girl while nodding my head. She waited until I had finished picking Xavier up and situating him on my hip before raising the camera to her left eye and snapping a picture of us. She handed me a small blue ticket, "If you want to buy the picture, it should be ready in about an hour and a half." Nodding my head, the girl walked off and I put Xavier back on his feet.

After two and a half hours and visiting various animals in their exhibits, I decided it would be a good idea to head back home. As we were walking out of the zoo, I saw a photo stand and walked over to it, grabbing the blue ticket out of my pocket as we approached. Xavier held onto my hand tightly and I smiled at him, before handing the ticket over to one of the boys behind the counter; he typed the ticket number into the computer and the picture popped up on the screen in front of me. It was a really good picture of Xavier and me; big smiles were plastered on both of our faces, Xavier's eyes filled with happiness and mine full of happiness and love. I was momentarily saddened that Riley hadn't been able to come, but I immediately changed my train of thought as I knew he wouldn't want me to be upset. Glancing down on the countertop, I saw the list of package choices and chose package number four; the package came with one 8x10, two 5x8s, two 4x6s, 14 wallets, and two key chains.

"Package number four, please." The boy nodded his head and typed something into the computer.

A woman moved up beside me, in front of the other screen, handing another boy a ticket like mine. The boy was in the process of typing in her ticket number when she looked over and glanced at the picture that was still on the screen in front of us. "That's a wonderful picture, dear." She spoke to me. I looked over at her while Xavier put his head on my shoulder and played with my hair; I smiled politely.

"I think so, too." The woman smiled at me, glancing at Xavier then back at me.

"He's very handsome." She praised. "You're so young, too; are you a single mother?"

"Thank you, ma'am." I glanced toward the boy who was standing at the printers. "No, I'm not a single mother; my boyfriend is just at home."

Her eyes hardened slightly as an angry expression crossed her delicate features for a moment. "A dead-beat, huh? Doesn't take any responsibility?" I was shocked at her questions, but shook my head in response.

"No, ma'am; he's actually setting up a surprise for when we get home." Her eyes softened and went back to the way they'd been.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry!" she apologized hastily. "I never meant to sound so inconsiderate!"

I watched the boy set a stack of pictures in an envelope and then looked back to the woman beside me. She told the boy who'd brought up her picture which package she wanted and then turned to look at me guiltily. "It's all right, really." I assured her gently. "You didn't mean to offend and I noticed that, so it really is no trouble at all." She thanked me and we chatted while our pictures were continuing to print.

Twenty minutes later, I was handing the boy the credit card that Carlisle and Esme had gotten for me when I went off to college. It was for emergency use only, but I didn't have any cash on me at the moment so I saw this as an emergency of sorts; I had the chance to get proof that we'd had a great time and if I passed this opportunity up, Alice would kill me when I got home. He handed me the thick envelope and I thanked him, turning and walking out of the zoo and going to the car. I hit the unlock button on my keypad and opened the back, driver seat door; I set the envelope on top of the car and put Xavier in his car seat.

I buckled him up with the straps and then shut the door, grabbed the envelope from the roof, opened the driver side door, and got in. I shut the door once I was settled and buckled up, sticking the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking spot. Every now and again on the way home I glanced in the rear view mirror, catching Xavier trying his best to stay awake.

By the time I pulled into the driveway of the house, Xavier was fast asleep in the backseat, making me smile as I unbuckled and shut the car off; we'd had a fun filled day at the zoo. I knew that the others had the swing set up by now, but I wanted Xavier to be able to nap for a little while. I grabbed the envelope filled with pictures and the key chains and got out, opening the door to Xavier. I unbuckled him carefully, not wanting to wake him up, and then picked him up. I shut the door with my hip and pressed the lock button on the key ring before walking toward the garage door. The door opened and Esme gestured for me to come in. I silently thanked her and walked into the kitchen and then into the hallway.

Esme followed me as I stopped at the staircase. "Where are the others?"

"In the backyard." She replied. "They thought that you'd bring him back there as soon as you got back. I'll go tell them that you're putting him down for a nap since he's sleeping." Nodding my head, I thanked her and watched her as she walked into the living room to the patio door. I ascended the stairs and went to Xavier's room, placing him in his bed and covering him up. Once I was finished, I turned one of the monitors on and went to my room to grab the second one.

When I got down to the living room, Esme and the others had gathered in the living room. "Sorry, guys." I apologized. "He fell asleep on the way back. I thought it would be okay to let him take a nap." They all nodded their heads and Riley walked over to me.

"What's in the envelope?" he asked. I glanced down and saw that I was still holding the envelope in my hand

"I totally forgot!" I groaned. Setting the monitor on a side table, I took a seat on the couch with Riley and opened the envelope. I looked to Riley, "Can you get a pair of scissors?" Riley nodded his head and got up from his seat, running into the kitchen and coming back with a pair of orange scissors. He handed them over to me and I began cutting out copies of the pictures as everyone took their usual seats around the room.

Once I finished, I began passing the pictures out to my family members. "The pictures are for you guys. I thought you'd appreciate a little memento…" thank you was chorused around the room from everyone. I dug through the envelope, grabbed the key chains, and pulled them out, handing one to my boyfriend. "I thought you'd like a key chain."

Riley smiled at me, "I would; now I can carry around the two people I love the most." I heard 'awwwww's from Bella and the other girls while the guys just chuckled, making me roll my eyes.

"Well, then if little X is taking a nap…" I heard Emmett say. Glancing around the room, my gaze settled on him from where he was sitting with Rose on his lap. "If little X is taking a nap that means Ri and I can finish our wrestling match." Riley voiced his agreement and the two of them got up from their seats and ran out to the backyard.

I looked to my sister and Edward. "They were wrestling?" Bella and Edward nodded their heads and I caught a glimpse of Jasper doing the same motion.

"After you fell asleep last night, he and Emmett got bored." Jasper spoke in his southern drawl. "So they decided to start a wrestling match." I absent-mindedly nodded my head.

Around nine o'clock Xavier woke up and I went to get him. Esme had dinner set on the table when we got back downstairs, and we ate while everyone else watched TV. Even though it was getting late, we still decided to show him the swing set that had been set up by his 'uncles'. Before stepping outside onto the back patio, Carlisle turned on the bright spotlight that Bella and Rose had talked him into installing; they had stated that it was strictly for Xavier's safety when we were in the backyard at night. But when would we ever be outside after dark? The question flew around my mind, but I was glad that the light had been installed; especially since we were taking a trip outside at night.

The bright light flooded the backyard and illuminated everything that wasn't covered by the woods. All of the guys walked out of the house first and then allowed us girls out; as soon as I was beside Riley near the swing set, I looked to Xavier. His eyes were widened with surprise as he saw the giant collection of metal. Riley had just looked at him when he looked to the both of us, surprise and happiness radiating off of him as he asked, "That for me?"

All of us laughed as Riley answered his question. I set him down on his feet and he ran at the swing set, jumping up onto one of the swings and beginning to rock back and forth. "I told you it was a good idea to get the swing set." Alice sang from her spot beside her husband as his arm was wrapped arm her. I heard Edward and Emmett groan as Jasper chuckled, and looking to my little boy I knew that it was definitely a good idea that they'd gotten the set for him.

**A little more fluff-ness for all of my wonderful readers! Thank you all for waiting this long for a new update! I think there are only gonna be a couple more chapters to this story; I hope to have another chapter up within the next couple days as an apology to making all of you wait for this chapter. Hope you liked! Please remember: reviews are welcome!**

**I'd like to do a shout out to all of the readers who have reviewed the story thus far; Emalyn, Nic, Bettyboo23, rae, Impossible-Twins, Lynn Jones Cullen, Zoeie Lynn, lynn Cullen, Caz19, MrsLowry, Iput, kimbo06 you guys are awesome and I really appreciate all the support you all have given to me! Please, keep it coming!**


	17. Surprise

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Chapter 16

The next couple weeks were hectic for me; finals were here and I was looking to ace them. I would have a couple months of school off for summer break and I couldn't wait; I'd be able to spend some quality time with my family. Riley and I were thinking of taking Xavier camping for a couple days, but nowhere too far from the house; and we'd be going to stay with Dad and Sue for a couple days. Carlisle and Esme were making plans to go away to Isle Esme for a couple weeks since Carlisle had some vacation days and their wedding anniversary was coming up.

The last day of classes, I finished with my biology final and turned it in to my professor. Grabbing my bag, I rushed quietly out of the classroom and made a mad dash for my car. I shut the door behind me, buckling up and starting the engine. Throwing the car into reverse, I backed out of my spot and then put the car in drive and drove back to Forks. When I was parked in the garage, I cut the engine and exited my vehicle. I locked my doors, shutting the garage door as I made my way into the kitchen.

Esme and Rose were standing in the kitchen near the island talking about something and I glided right by them, going to my bedroom. Throwing my school bag down on the carpet, I looked in my mirror quickly and then left my room, going down to the living room. I heard laughs from outside, and glanced through the patio door, seeing Xavier playing on his swing set with Riley and the others. Remembering the two family members I had seen in the kitchen, I made my way back there to see what they were talking about.

"Hey, Mom; Rose." They both turned and looked at me, greeting me.

Rose came over to my side. "So what are you doing for your summer break?" I shrugged my shoulders as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in front of me; Esme wanted me to practice good health in front of Xavier.

"I'm not sure just yet." I replied, taking a bite of my apple. I made sure that it was chewed and swallowed before opening my mouth to talk again. "I mean, Riley and I want to take Xavier camping… but Riley is still talking to Carlisle about how far from the house we should go. And my dad and Sue want us to go stay with them for a couple of days." Both women nodded their heads at me.

The back door opened and then Riley came walking in. "Hey." He kissed me on the cheek in greeting and I returned it; the two of us were finally back to the way we used to be before the Greek nomad. Esme and Rose stifled laughs and I watched Riley go to the refrigerator and grab a juice box out. As Riley turned to leave, he caught my raised eyebrow in wonderment. "What? Xavier's thirsty; thought I'd start trying to be a good dad."

Esme and Rose were silent and I laughed, watching him leave the room to go back outside. "Did I just hear right?" Rose questioned, looking at me intently. Esme looked at me as well, but her look was one of caution.

"Lyn…"

"I know, I know… be careful." She nodded her head.

Rose looked at Esme and then back to me. "She doesn't want another "Bella" scenario happening." She told me using the air quotes around my sister's name. I looked to my adopted mother.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mom. Riley and I have already talked about it; even though I'm a human… I don't think I could ever really get the gist of being a vampire." Esme and Rose nodded their heads and I decided to lighten the mood. "Plus, I don't think I'd be able to get all the animal fur out from between my canines."

The two women in the room began laughing and I knew my joke was a hit. The back door opened and I heard Emmett's booming laugh, which made me cover my ears until the door was shut. "Nice joke." I heard from the doorway; I turned to see Bella standing there with her arms crossed.

"Thanks, sis." I answered. "I try to be entertaining that point zero-one percent that Emmett isn't." all three women started cracking up as the back door opened and closed, yet again.

Emmett came walking into the room, "What'd you say?" he growled. I looked at him with my own challenging grin.

"You're the center of attention ninety-nine point nine percent of the time," I spoke. "So during the time that you're not entertaining, which is point zero-one percent of the time, I take over with my own humor." He growled at me again. "Don't you just love me?"

Emmett cocked a dark, bushy eyebrow at me. "Nope, not really; I wish Carlisle and Riley would let me sell you to the circus, but alas… they just tell me 'no, Emmett' and I get a slap upside the head." I let out an indignant huff of air. _That over-bearing, over-grown gorilla!_

Since I was now able to control my power, I gathered a small ball of energy that no one could see and tossed it at Emmett, knocking him into the wall; by now the rest of the family was coming in from outside and saw my little display. Edward and Jasper moved aside as Emmett hit the wall in between them, and I just looked on with a satisfied grin on my face.

"Lyn!" Bella chastised, gaining my attention.

Jasper helped Emmett to his feet and they both turned to look at me. "You feeling froggy, little girl?" Emmett questioned. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Depends on who's asking me." I told him. "If it's a little boy, I don't think so." I heard Edward and Riley snicker; Emmett growled at me.

He made a motion with his hand and I raised an eyebrow. "Bring it on, little bit!"

Bella and Rose moved to stop us, but no one else got in the way; I saw Esme roll her eyes and mutter something about kids. Emmett kissed his wife's cheek, telling her he was going to put me in my place; and I shrugged off Bella, telling her I was fixing to open a can of whup ass on Emmett. Riley walked off with Xavier in his arms, probably to put him down for a nap, and I made my way outside with Emmett following behind me.

We made sure to distance ourselves from the swing set and stood across from one another. "Bring it on, jerk!" Emmett narrowed his eyes on me making me laugh at his display of trying to act the baddest. "If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working. Maybe you should go talk to Darth Vader."

Emmett let out a loud growl and ran toward me. Not knowing if he was already near me, I threw myself into the air, doing a back flip and then landed on the ground. When I looked I saw that there was a little bit of distance between the two of us. My brother charged me again and I gathered a bit of energy in both hands before launching them at him and turning to dart out of his trajectory.

He caught up with me and grabbed me up in a bear hug and I kicked my right leg out, hitting him in the legs; using his arms as a flat surface (even though they weren't), I pushed myself up and curled my way around him so that I was on his back. I put him in a headlock and felt him tense up. "Done yet?" he grabbed my arms and threw me forward, off of him, and I skidded through the grass.

"Not even in the tiniest bit." He responded with a smirk on his face.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, when Carlisle had come home from the hospital and came into the backyard, Emmett and I were rolling around on the ground with each other. I had lost the strength to stand a while ago, so I had started attacking him from the ground. Carlisle called us to attention and we went inside to clean up. I took a hot shower and then went to the dining room, where Esme had set mine and Xavier's dinners down on the table.

I ate and then took Xavier to watch Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon in the living room on the second TV. In the middle of the third episode, I heard the broadcast coming from the TV the others were gathered around.

"_Tonight in Greece, a historic and centuries old home that belonged to a wealthy exporter and his family of six was the object of arson. Our sources tell us that no bodies have been found as of yet. According to airline records, the exporter and his family are away on vacation at the current moment and that authorities are waiting to get in touch with them. We'll keep you updated on this developing story as news becomes available. This is Asia Monroe, CNN News._"

I looked at the rest of my family. "A wealthy exporter and his family of six?" Bella looked at me as realization sunk in with her.

"You don't think it was—?" she began.

I nodded my head, "I think it was."

"Who?" Riley asked. The rest of the family looked between me and Bella for a few seconds.

"I think the house that their taking about was Iason's house." A horrible feeling went through my stomach. A minute later the doorbell rang, drawing all of our attention, except for Xavier's, to the hallway. Bella, Edward, and the other males of the family got to their feet and followed me to the front door.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door; Iason and his family were standing on the porch in front of us. "I was right…"

**OMG! Why did Iason's house get burnt down? Find out next chapter! Also, the story is starting to wrap up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome!**


	18. Truths and a Mysterious Woman

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Chapter 17

"Iason, what happened? We just saw the broadcast on the news." Carlisle spoke, gaining the other man's attention.

Circe had her right arm wound around her husband's as she looked up at him and then back at us. "Another vampire attacked us." I felt my blood run cold at her words. An arm set on my shoulder and I glanced behind me to see it was Jasper's. "Iason and he fought, while I made the others gather in the atrium. Before we knew it, the stranger had knocked over a candelabrum and the blinds were catching fire."

I heard Esme and the other three females of the house approach and stand behind us. "I had the children gather anything they deemed important before the house caught fire completely." Circe continued her story. "We were able to get out before the house caught fire completely. Then we left for the airport and caught the first flight here; we didn't know where else to go."

Esme made a sound of approval at Circe's declaration. "It's a good thing you did, too. You all look positively worn down; come in, please." We all made room for Iason and his family to enter and waited until they were all in to shut the door.

I looked at Achlys as she entered with Xanti. "What happened to the nomad after you guys left?" Bryce looked at me from his place by Myra's side.

"We ripped him apart the best we could before we had to run." He spoke. All the males of the family nodded their heads as my sister and the other girls led Circe and her daughters to the "fashion room to talk", while Xavier was oblivious to everything that had gone on around him as he watched 'Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon'. I stood by Edward's side as the men continued to discuss what happened.

Riley walked over to me, motioning with his hands to follow him, and I walked off after him to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Why would that nomad let them destroy him?" he rebuked quietly. "How do they really know that he's not dead? What if he went after them just for this reason? What if he just followed them back here?" I took Riley's hands in my own and held them tight.

I thought through his questions, and they all presented one fear: what if Iason and his sons hadn't really killed the nomad? I glanced back to my boyfriend. "You're right. We don't know that the nomad is really dead, but for now… can't we just consider this a small victory? If he wasn't killed in the fire… then he's at least incapacitated for the moment; especially if he's been ripped apart."

Riley looked slightly uneasy as he nodded his head and I looked at the clock on the wall. "It's Xavier's bedtime." He chuckled and followed me out of the kitchen and to the living room. I walked into the kitchen, stopping momentarily as something struck me as odd; there was a different odor in the room. "Riley, stop…" my boyfriend stopped his movements and stood to my diagonal.

"What's wrong, baby?" I cocked my head to the side, taking a tentative sniff of the odor and wanted to gag; the smell was one of burnt rubber. I covered my nose and mouth with my hands as I felt the urge to throw up.

"Stay here." I told Riley. I walked nearer to the couch and walked around it; my eyes widened when I saw that Xavier wasn't there. "Riley… he…" Riley was by my side in an instant and staring at the empty couch.

His eyes darted around the room and he made a semi-choking sound. "What's that stench?" I shook my head in confusion and he looked to the hallway. "Carlisle…"

The talking from the hall ceased immediately and all of the men came into the room. "Riley? What is it, son?"

"Xavier's gone!" I stated. Carlisle came over to the couch, the others following him as he did so. "The room is stinky, too." All of them took sniffs and made the same semi-choking sound that Riley had made.

Edward looked at Carlisle intently. "Someone's definitely been in here, and it wasn't one of us."

_Lyn, the backyard!_ I jumped at the sudden voice in my head, knowing it wasn't my own. Riley looked down at me with a startled look on my face. "What's wrong? Why'd you jump?" all eyes turned to look at me. _Lyn, get to the backyard now!_

"I'll explain later; just come with me to the backyard." I spoke, trying to hide my nervousness. Carlisle and Iason nodded their heads and all the men accompanied me to the patio door; I flicked the spotlight on and saw a blur heading for the trees.

"What is that, guys?" Emmett asked, pointing to the moving blur.

_Lyn, he's escaping!_ My eyes widened. "That's him! Whoever that is, is who has Xavier!" Riley got a possessive look on his face and took off after it, with Edward and Japer running after him.

We stood on the porch for what seemed like an eternity; Riley and Jasper returned at the same time. "MOMMY!" I went over to Riley. He and Jasper immediately turned me back toward the house and pushed me forward.

"Get in the house." Jasper spoke. I felt calm even though I was panicky; so I knew Jasper was using his powers. All of us who had been outside went inside. Once we were inside, Xavier screamed for me again and Riley handed him over to me.

Xavier looked at me with his brown eyes overflowing with tears. Five minutes later, Edward entered the house from the porch, shutting the door and locking it. "Who was it?" I asked in a shaky voice, rocking Xavier in my arms. Alice came over to me, handing Xavier his moogle doll and he settled down in my arms; his crying had stopped little by little so he was only hiccupping every so often.

Edward looked at Iason. "I think it would suffice enough to say that the nomad was killed. But I think he had a mate."

"Or someone close to it." Jasper spoke up gaining our attention. "The woman was filled with intense anger."

I looked at them closely. "But why would she go for Xavier?" that question had us pondering for a long while.

**Sorry this chapter took so long; got a very BAD case of writer's block. So who is the mystery woman who tried to kidnap Xavier? And why? Find out next chapter! Also, the story only has one last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcome!**


	19. Epilogue

Repetition

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight; except my own. So please don't sue!

Iason's home in Greece was destroyed by a fire, and the nomad is supposedly dead. A new woman has shown her face; even going so far as to try and kidnap Xavier from the Cullen household. What does this mean for Lyn, the Cullens, and Iason's family?

Epilogue

Riley and I chased Xavier around the backyard. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the porch watching us. "Catch me, daddy!" Xavier yelled as he dodged my arms. I heard Riley laugh and saw him make a quick dash for his "son". Xavier squealed as Riley pretended to gobble him up in his arms. Laughing, I ran over to the two of them; I was in seventh heaven. Since school was finished, I was taking some time off.

I had talked with Esme and Carlisle, as well as Charlie and Sue, after I got my grade report. Stating that I wanted a little more time to myself and my family, all of my parents decided that I could take a semester or two off. My scholarship wouldn't be affected since I would be missing a semester during a non-volleyball season; I was ecstatic. It gave me more time to spend with Riley and our baby.

Just thinking of Xavier had me looking over at him. He was getting bigger, even though he was only three. Riley and I had decided to skip on the camping trip, deciding to stick closer to home. Xavier was slightly upset with the development, but we promised him a camping trip when we felt it was safer. Instead, we had family night almost every night; even Bella and the others participated. His newest obsession was laser tag; which Emmett had gotten him into, but we only let him play that two nights a week. I didn't feel safe letting him stay in the backyard at night anymore.

Since that one night months ago, I'd been on alert and very maternal. Bella walked out of the house with Nessie behind her; my niece immediately ran over to me. "Is that him?" she asked, looking over at Xavier. I nodded my head and smiled proudly.

"That most certainly is."

Hearing a scoff from the other side of me, I looked and saw Jake standing there. "Aw, man. Another monster like you? Damn!" Nessie growled and struck out at Jake playfully, but he dodged it. "Love you, too." He said, sending her a kiss through the air.

"Mommy!" I looked over at my baby and saw him reaching for me from Riley's arms. "Mommy, help me!" he giggled and I jogged over to them.

I looked at Riley playfully and took Xavier's arms. "Release him, you cur!" Riley laughed and released Xavier. I spun him around and caught him. "Gotcha! Saved you from daddy!" Xavier giggled as Nessie and Jake came over to us. "Nessie, Jake, this is Xavier. Baby, these are your cousins Nessie and Jake." Jake looked at me with an arched brow.

"Bella's told me the whole story." I told him. He turned around and shot Bella a look that she returned and stuck her tongue out at him. "So that will make you his cousin."

Jake looked at me intently. "Just as long as he doesn't act like you… I'm fine with it." I reached out and shoved him. Xavier reached out and grabbed my arm, I looked at him curiously.

"Mommy, no! Don't hurt the doggy!" every person present looked at Xavier with wide eyes. I looked at my son intently.

"What, baby?"

Xavier looked at me with his chocolate eyes; they held a look of order following. "Don't hurt the doggy." He repeated.

"Why are you calling Jake a dog, honey?" I asked in a curious tone. By this time, everyone had gathered around us. We were still all looking at Xavier curiously.

Xavier looked at all of innocently. "Uncle Edward was thinking it!" all of us looked at Edward; his mouth was wide open. "I'm not lying I swear!" I looked down at him, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

Jasper looked at Edward and the two stepped away from us; Carlisle followed them. The three seemed to have their own conversation and returned minutes later. "Xavier, what am I thinking now?" Edward asked my son casually. We all switched our gazes from Xavier to Edward. Xavier cocked his head to the left and looked at Edward intently, as if memorizing his face.

"You're thinking that Cousin Jake is a stupid mutt." We all watched as Edward's mouth dropped open.

Jasper looked at Edward and then at Xavier. "I think our family has another gifted child."

**Alas, this is the end for Repetition! I'm sad to see the end, but I do have plans to make a third story. It may take some time before the story is posted up. I hope that you all have enjoyed the sequel to Meetings! While waiting for the third installment of my story, perhaps you'd like to read another story I wrote called Finding Acceptance; a fanfic based off of the movie, The Covenant. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did. Thank you for reading and keep watch for the third story in the future! Reviews are very much welcome!**


End file.
